


BETWEEN TWO WORLDS

by FongLian



Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Found Family, Healer Wei Wuxian, Humor, I THE AUTHOR SHALL DIE LIKE NIE MINGJUE!, M/M, Madam Yu Beware!, NOT BETA'ED YOU READERS CAN DIE LIKE JIGGY!, Not Much OP WWX, OC/OC - Freeform, PeiZhou can Rival Lan Zhan's Expresionless Face, SOME LIVES/SOME DIED, Two worlds, XianXian's Foster Father is an Assassin!, Yang Realm (WWX's Other Home), Yang Realm is Based on JX3 Game, Yin Realm (WWX's Original Home)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FongLian/pseuds/FongLian
Summary: -When One Door Closes Another Opens.- as the saying goes, When Yunmeng Jiang along with the Wei Clan Of Yunmeng had Closed their doors on Little A-Ying, he had nowhere else to go, no family to call his own nor a home to return to. He was all alone and left to die in the streets, then a fateful meeting with a wanderer changes his lonely life to a new.Lu PeiZhou a Wanderer from a Foreign Realm who crossed over to the New Land to ease the pain after Losing his Husband to the War. During his Travels he met a Boy on the Streets of Yunmeng who suffered the same abandonment as him when he was just a boy.Two Lonely Souls find solace with each other as Family...
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wen ShiJia (OC)/Lu PeiZhou
Comments: 84
Kudos: 187





	1. If Their Doors Are Close,  My Arms Is Open For You

**Author's Note:**

> I'll Post the Next Chapter of 'CHILDREN OF THE SUN' by next week Wednesday or Thursday...
> 
> My Angst Juice is Poofed...
> 
> Need More Angsting... to do more Angst story...

**[CAIYI TOWN, PRESENT TIME]**  
**[LU (WEI) WUXIAN’S VIEW]**

  
It was a peaceful day in Caiyi Town, a young man in his fifteens wearing Black Inner Robe with Red Accent and White Outer Robe, on his back is his Twin Curve Swords, he was enjoying his strolls on the peaceful town, it reminded him of his Home in Yang Realm, Cai Bang Town. Caiyi Town is just as peaceful... and he likes it!

He was enjoying his walks much, while his Father is meeting with the Gusu Lan Elders. He and his Father returned to this Place, The Yin Realm as his Teachers would tell him. They returned here to keep the Yin Realm from falling on the deep ends, he doesn’t understand much, but what he learns is that the Yin Realm is quite in a Mess that even the Cultivators in the Yang Realm could sense the Chaotic Energy. So He and his Father are sent back in the Yin Realm to check things out and probably to try and attempt to balance the Chaotic Energy out so there won’t be complications.

While enjoying the Sun and the Delicious Wine he bought, he waited for his Father who sometimes he accidentally called ‘Mother’ to finish his business with the Lan People. He enjoyed his peaceful life despite all the things he had gone through in his Younger Days. He looked down on his Roasted Lotus Seed, He had never forgotten those days when he was all alone and the days before that... he remembered those old couple who his uncle left him to.

 _ **“Stay with them A-Xian... I Promise... I’ll come when I have the Chance.”** _Those were the Words Uncle Jiang Told him, he believed him. He waited for his Uncle’s visits, but he barely came, but still he visits.

He never forget those days and the day he lost Sweet Granny and Gentle Grandfather... and he remember the darkness... and the smell of blood.  
  


**[FLASHBACK]**  
**[YING’ER’S VIEW]  
  
**

He didn’t know how long he’d been hiding in the dark place in the ground where his Granny had put him, telling him to “hush.” He’d waited so long, hadn’t even crawled out when his stomach hurt with hunger, but she hadn’t returned as she’d promised, and his back were cramped and hurting from the small space, his face wet with tears.  
  


She knew he hated the dark. Why had she put him in the dark?  
  


The sticky dampness that had dripped through the floorboards above, it covered him, the taste of it thick and ripe in the air. The smell made him nauseous, and he knew he couldn’t stay here any longer, even if his Granny was disappointed by his disobedience. Stretching his stiff limbs as far as he was able in the confined space, his clothes still crumpled, he pushed up on the trapdoor, but it wouldn’t budge.  
  


He didn’t cry out, had learned to never ever cry out.  
  


“You mustn’t make a sound, Ying’er. Promise me.”  
  


Digging his feet into the earth, he pushed and pushed and pushed until a tiny crack of smudgy light appeared at the edge of the door, the hand-woven mat above thin enough not to blot out the sunshine. Whatever was blocking the trapdoor was heavy, but he was able to wedge his fingers under the lip of the door, touch the mat he’d helped his Granny weave after they’d collected the leaves from the flax bushes. It felt rough against his knuckles as he pushed his hand through to the wrist, and the trapdoor hurt when it came down on that wrist, but he knew his bones wouldn’t break—his Granny had told him he was a strong cultivator, that he’d already grown deeper into his power than she had by the time of her Thirtieth birthday.  
  


“So strong, my baby boy. The best of both of us.”  
  


He didn’t know how long it took to wedge his other hand under the lip of the trapdoor, to twist his body around in the hole, the skin rubbing off his wrists, until he was holding the edge and pushing it up. He just knew he didn’t stop until he shoved hard enough to slide off the blockage, the mat sliding away with it. The door came open with a dull thud, as if it had landed on something soft. Chest heaving and arms sore, he had to wait to attempt to climb out, and even then, his hands slipped, slick with the blood from his torn-up wrists.  
  


Rubbing them on his pants, he gripped the edge again . . . and sunlight from the sky-window hit his hands.  
  


He froze, remembering the dark and viscous liquid that had dripped onto him while he was trapped in the hole. Crusted and dried and flaky, it had turned into a kind of rust on his skin. Just rust, he tried to think, just rust, but he could no longer fool himself as he had in the dark. It was blood that covered his hands, his hair, his face, stiffened back. It was blood that had seeped through the mat and the wooden slats below, to the special hidey-hole his Granny had made for him. It was blood that clogged his nostrils with iron as he gasped in ragged breaths.  
  


It was blood that had spilled like water after the screams went quiet.  
  


“No matter what you hear, you mustn’t make a sound. Promise me, Ying’er. Promise!”  
  


Trembling, he forced himself to stop looking at the rust that wasn’t rust, and pulled himself out of the hole, closing the trapdoor with careful hands—and averted eyes—so it wouldn’t make a noise. And then he stood staring at the wall. He didn’t want to turn and see what lay on the other side, what he’d pushed off the top of the trapdoor. But the wall was splattered with the rust that wasn’t rust, too. Tiny bits of it had begun to flake off, baked by the hot sun pouring in through the sky-window.  
  


Stomach all twisted and his heart a lump, he looked away from the wall and to the floor, but it was streaked with pale brown, his feet having made small prints on the polished wood. The dirt inside the hole hadn’t been wet. Not until after.  
  


After the screams went quiet.  
  


He closed his eyes, but he could still smell the rust that wasn’t rust.  
  


And he knew he had to turn around.  
  


Had to see.  
  


**[END FLASHBACK]**

  
He shook his head lightly after remembering that horrible night, he tried going back to Lotus Pier that day to ask for help. But was denied... he knew he shouldn’t hold grudge towards others, but he couldn’t help but feel that small seed of Resentment Grow.  
  


**[FLASHBACK]**  
**[YING’ER’S VIEW]  
  
**

“Stupid child. Don’t you know when you’re unwanted?” Madame Yu snapped at him as she stepped forward.

“Madame Yu! Please!” He sobbed. “I Need to see Uncle! Granny and Grandpa had been killed! Please!”

Madame Yu scoffed at him. “Missing? Ha! This is the child he would have preferred. My Jiang Cheng is at least not so stupid as to misread a situation so. Wei Ying, Jiang Fengmian is not lost, he’s here. He abandoned you, probably in some sweet place with a purse of money, though I see you’ve spent it all.”

“Abandoned?” His voice came out small and disbelieving. Uncle Jiang wouldn’t abandon him. He’d taken him off the streets, gave him a courtesy name, food and clothes and promised him a home for the rest of his life. He was kind and gentle and taught him cultivation and the bow and the right way to hold a sword.

“Yes! Between the son of a servant and his own son, who would any man chose? You have no place here, now stop cluttering my doorstep and find some other place to beggar... Not Even Your Own Relatives Wants You To Be Here! GET LOST!” With a snap of her wrist, two Jiang disciples stepped forward and dragged him away. He would have fought, but Uncle Jiang appeared in the doorway.

His eyes closed and he sharply turned away.

He hadn’t thought anything could be worse than his parents never coming back.

Dropped in a nicer part of town, He sat and watch as the crowd flowed around him. It wasn’t the fall air that made his limbs feel cold and weak.  
  


**[END FLASHBACK]  
  
**

The Person he thought he could trust abandoned him, Uncle Jiang abandoned him. His Relatives doesn’t want him because he was a disgrace, a Stain in their eyes. But then in his darkest hour a small ray of light came for him in a Form of his Father...  
  


**[FLASHBACK]**  
**[YING’ER’S VIEW]  
  
**

He just sit there in the dark corners of the street, he did not have any strength to do anything anymore, he ignored those people who dropped him food and coins... he doesn’t care anymore... why would anyone care about him? When everything clicked in, He finally released his control. He was now openly crying, struggling not to make too much noise. And He ran. He ran with no particular destination in mind. He was too anguished to know where He was going, and He don't even care. He ran across a crossing road and was nearly run over by a carriage. But He remained undeterred. He ran still, bumping people countless of times. Street after street, block after block, still He ran. Through the park, through the trees, and up till He came upon an alley that was surprisingly clean.

He slid down the wall and rested his back on it. He was breathing hard and fast, His heart racing. Sometime during the run, His tears dried, the tracks it made still visible on His face. Only then did He realize that the night has already fallen. And upon further inspection, He now saw that He arrived at the edge, the borderline the beginnings of the shady area from the other areas. If He continued to run, He would have entered that area and could seriously be mugged.

One thought crossed His mind, though. 'I'm wet.' True it may have been due to His exercise earlier. But the fact is, it had begun to rain. And He neither had an umbrella nor his rain gear with. He only had his Dagger, and Pouch. The boots, His raincoat, and everything else, He left them back in his old home.  
  


_Uncle Jiang, Shijie, Jiang Cheng…_  
  


All of a sudden, He started shivering. And the tears began anew. Sobs wracked His body as He hugged His knees to His chest, arms atop His knees, and His forehead on it, successfully hiding His tear-streaked, red, puffy-eyed face. This was His first, ultimate breakdown. Every time it subsides He tries to recover, only to start sobbing again. He tried to choke back His sobs in an effort to leave other people undisturbed, oblivious to His misery.

Just then, He felt a hand on His shoulder. He immediately raised His head to look at the person the limb on His shoulder is connected to. Who would dare disturb a suffering boy? From the hand up to the nose, He could see that the person is a man and pale in complexion. When he gazed into the stranger's eyes, He was surprised to meet Silvery Green Ones with slit pupils just like those cats have, a peculiar look. He raised His eyes further to the hair; if only to escape the peculiar intensity in those eyes that wreak havoc to His senses.

Lightning flashed and thunder followed, giving Him the chance to see that the stranger's hair was Black Straight and Half-Ponytailed. A jolt ran through His body when He understood why those eyes looked vaguely unfamiliar. The person standing before Him, sheltering Him under his cloak was a Wandering Cultivator He can see the Cultivator gear on this wanderer’s belt and a Pair of Curved Swords.

“What are you doing, Child? You are going to get sick if you stay in the rain for too long.” The Person asked.

He avoided this stranger’s gaze and stayed silent. The man heaved a quiet sigh and grabbed His hand. The Stranger yanked him firmly to get Him to stand. He stumbled to the Stranger’s waist, making the man snake his arm around His waist to prevent them both from tumbling.

“You're soaking wet and shivering like there's no tomorrow. It’s alright now...” The Stranger said with soft and quiet voice.

He just looked at the stranger in confusion, then blinked as the said stranger reached out for him.

“Come... let’s get you cleaned up and warmed up, this is not a place for you, Dear Child.” The Stranger said.

And for the First Time in a Long Time He was carried in those strong pair of arms, he felt safe and warm again. He couldn’t help but snuggle at the warm body that was carrying him with all the care and love in the world and he felt himself being held close. He doesn’t want this to be a dream, he wanted a family, he wanted a Father to love and care for him.

**  
[END FLASHBACK]  
  
**

It’s been 10 Long Years since that fateful Night… it wasn’t a dream… he had a whole Clan caring for him on his first Week in the Yang Realm, He had Uncles and Aunts who Takes good care of him while his Father is away to do Missions, He had a Grandpa who Loved him so much, He had Teachers who are proud of him being one of their Best Student… and he had a Father who is Happy and Proud to call Him ‘Son’… He’s not a Disgrace nor a Shame to his Family.

Unlike his early Life here in the Yin Realm which he couldn’t really remember much aside from being abandoned. His life in the Yang Realm is quite very Good, The Yang Realm is his Home, it’s Heaven compared to the Yin Realm, Despite having Dark Lands here and there but still it’s a Heavenly Place. There Are Thirteen Clans In The Yang Realm while the Yin Realm only have Five Sects which are small compared to the Thirteen Clans of the Yang Realm.

He doesn’t know his Father’s Past and why other Clans in the Yang Realm avoids on Provoking him, but what his Uncles told him that his Father had tapped on Forbidden Demonic Energy that almost drove his Father into Madness after losing his Husband who was killed by one of the Cang Jian Clan People. His Father’s Grief and Madness almost drove the Lives of the Cang Jian Clan People into extinction.

He was told that Grandfather Lu ZhanRuan, the Wu Du Clan Leader, Shao Lin Clan Leader, Wan Hua Clan Leader and Chang Ge Clan Leader, Had to cleanse his Father from the Demonic Energy that was slowly killing him. And he remembered what his Father told him about Demonic Cultivation.

_**“Remember My Child, Demonic Cultivation Is Not Something You Want To Cross It Will Cause You Nothing But Suffering. Do Not Walk On The Same Path As I Did Before, You Had A Wide Path Ahead Of You. So Promise Me That You Won’t Walk The Path Of Demonic Cultivation... Ying’er?”** _

He Promised his Father to never walk the Path of Demonic Cultivation, He Doesn’t want to Die early.  
  


**[1 HOUR LATER]  
  
**

Ying’er Perked up when he felt his Father’s Presence and Someone Unfamiliar, he stood up and followed the Direction of his Father’s Spiritual Energy Signature. Once he found his Father at the Bridge he noticed there are three white robed people with him.

“Father!” He chirped happily and tackled his Father excitably.

The said man chuckled softly and just pats his head.

“Did you behave while I’m away?” The Man asked.

“En! Ying’er behaved!” Ying’er said as he lets go of his Father and flashed him a sunny grin.

“Aren’t you going to greet Acting Set Leader Lan QiRen and his Nephews?” His Father chided softly.

Ying’er quickly turned to the Three White Robed People and greeted

“Lu Ying’er Greets Acting Sect Leader Lan QiRen and Ummm...” He stared at the Two Boys in front of him.

The Older One smiled and greeted

“This One’s Name is Lan Huan, Courtesy Name Lan XiChen, Greets Young Master Lu.”

Then Ying’er turned to the Golden Eyed Boy who stared back at him without even blinking. So it’s Lan XiChen who did the greeting

“His Name is Lan Zhan, Courtesy Name Lan Wangji.”

Ying’er just flashed Lan Zhan a soft yet bright smile and waved, Lan Wangji nodded in return but if anyone look closely his ears are slightly pink at the sight of that Bright, Happy Smile.

“Within 3 Months by now, I extend an invitation for Young Master Lu to attend the Yearly Study here in Gusu. If that’s okay to you Master Lu?” Lan QiRen asked.

“En, It’s fine... Ying’er needed to study a few more things before I will let him off the nest, he’s old enough to do things on his own.” Father answered nodding.

Lan QiRen raised a brow bemused at the thought.

“You’re letting your child off, that early?” He asked.

“Why not? I may be letting him off to do things on his own, but I’m still watching to make sure this little Gremlin won’t cause trouble wherever he goes.” Master Lu answered with a soft smile.

“Daaad! I didn’t cause any trouble!” Ying’er pouted crossing his arms on his chest.

“Who was that naughty kitten who got lost in the Wu Du Forest during his first night hunt and only to be found curling into a tight ball of fluff the next morning?” Master Lu asked in light humour.

Ying’er blushed at that and stomped his foot.

“I didn’t do it on purpose! Wu Du Forest is too vast and had so many big trees!”

“All trees are big for a Six Years Old Kitten, Ying’er... unless it’s that miniature tree you are keeping in your window back home, Ying’er.” Master Lu shot back.

“DAD! Stop embarrassing me!” Ying’er whined.

“Never...” Master Lu shot back.  
  


**[TIMESKIP]**  
**[LAN QIREN’S VIEW]**  
  


He watched the Father and son walk away, he can’t believe after all these years of wondering where that child that both of his Old Friend Bragged him about was and just moments ago he had finally met Wei ChangZe and CangSe SanRen’s son. But sad to say, the boy did not grew up in their care, wherever those two are not only they failed on raising their Child, they failed as Parents to Ying’er, abandoning him somewhere... and Jiang FengMian is no better, after hearing rumours about that man bringing CangSe SanRen’s son in his household and only a year Later he had abandoned the boy in the streets again, Maybe it’s for the best that Ying’er grew up as someone else’s son, Master Lu seems to have raised Ying’er as a fine Young Master of Lu Family.

This Master Lu... He’s not a normal Cultivator, at least not in their level. This man came from a higher tier of Cultivation, it’s better not to offend someone like him, who knows what might happen if he does.

**[3RD PERSON’S POV]**

He was just buying some materials that can only be found in Caiyi Town, The Jiang Household hasn’t change even after that tiny boy was left in the streets somewhere... that boy... Wei WuXian, he tried to look for the boy but no one knows where the boy went. Some said there was a strange looking man came in the town 2 to 3 months after the child was left there. One of the Ladies that worked in the Brothel told him

“You mean that cute little orphan that lives in the alley? That poor boy was crying in the heavy rain that night, but a rather Beautiful Man came and took him in to a Hotel after finding the poor boy and just left the Next Day. No one knows where they went, but I’m rather thankful that heavens haven’t abandoned the little one.”

That’s what he heard, whoever that man who took that little one in he is very grateful. That poor child was tormented long enough and Madam Yu is nothing but a heartless tyrant. It would be a wonderful sight if someone will put her in her place.

“Father! I’m Hungry! Can’t we eat before we go?” A Lively voice crowed out.

He turned to see who it was, his eyes widened when he saw a 15 years old young man with Silver Grey Eyes and black hair with a rather distracting cowlick and the very familiar combined features of a younger Wei ChangZe and CangSe SanRen... on his back is a Black and White Sword.

“Don’t put too much chilli in your food Ying’er, Your Mentor Qu RuanChen said eating food with too much Chilli can cause memory decline and poor cognition.” The Man walking beside Ying’er admonished softly.

The Man looked rather feminine with a slight built yet the way this person stand and walk speaks differently as if this person is a seasoned Cultivator and this Person is carrying Two Swords on his back. This person is not normal at all.

“Yes Daaaaddd~!” The Boy twittered entering the restaurant.

That abandoned Child found a rather Powerful Parental Figure... Truly, Heavens had blessed this Child a rather Powerful Parental Figure... if by any chance that the Jiangs and Weis would Cross path with that boy, they’ll be in for a Surprise.

And judging the way that abandoned child acting around this new parent and vice versa, they have a very close bond as Father and Son, one that cannot be broken very easily.

If the Weis decided to take this Boy without the other Parental Figure’s consent, Blood is going to be spilled... one that will put even the Wen Sect to shame.  
  


**[TIMESKIP]**  
**[EVENING, YUNMENG JIANG SECT]**  
**[JIANG MANOR]  
  
**

Jiang FengMian enjoyed the evening breeze alone in the Garden, once again he declined his Wife’s invitation to enjoy the evening with her. She was not happy when he declined her, he had been declining her advances for 10 long years after she made the Ultimatum. He only interacts with his Children but not her, he attends to his Duties as a Sect Leader. But there’s one thing he will never forget...

‘A-Xian...’ He thought to himself.

He’ll never forget the look of devastation on the little child’s face, it broke his heart to turn his back on the child he had sworn to care and protect. The Weis Disowned one of their own, because of their petty Grudge against CangSe SanRen for taking Wei ChangZe with her. He had sent one of his trusted Servant to look after Wei WuXian where he could not, but his Servant returned with a news

“Wei WuXian is no longer around, Sir... I looked everywhere and couldn’t find him... He’s gone.”

He will never forget the look of happiness of his wife on the news and one of the Wei Elders words

_**“Good Riddance...”** _

He will never forgive them for that...

“Sir...” His trusted Servant approached.

He looked up and smiled

“A-Ran, Welcome back...”

The said Servant kneeled from where he once stood and said

“This Servant have a News for you.”

“What is it?” Jiang FengMian asked curiously.

“That Boy... from 10 Years ago... Wei WuXian... he has returned.” The Servant A-Ran answered.

Jiang FengMian looked at him in shock and disbelief.

“However, Sir... He is living with a New Family.” A-Ran answered truthfully.

“Who?” Jiang FengMian asked again.

A-Ran shook his head and said

“I don’t know which Family had taken the boy in, but all I can say is that... this Person who took that Boy in... is not a Normal Cultivator, but a rather Powerful one... probably in the same Level as Gusu Lan’s Sect Leader Lan QingHeng-Jun or much more, I can’t really tell.”

“Where did you last saw them?” Jiang FengMian asked firmly.

“In Gusu Lan, Sir... I heard from a Passing Lan Disciples that The Boy’s Father had been Checking Up on Lan QingHeng-jun’s Illness. But I never followed them out of Gusu, I fear that the Boy’s Father could sense me.” A-Ran answered lowering his head.

“I see... don’t worry about it, as long as A-Xian is in good hands that’s all it matters.” Jiang FengMian said with a sad smile.

Unbeknownst to the two, Madame Yu was listening in the conversation. She clenched her fist in anger, she thought she got rid of that brat. 10 Long Years since that little rat vanished, now that rat is back again! She had to find a way to get rid of that Pest permanently!  
  


**[YILING FOREST]**  
  


“Suppression!” A Chorus of Spell was called out.

And a Powerful Wave of Spiritual Energy Suppressed the Majority of the Resentful Energy that was plaguing the Town and Forest of Yiling, a Golden Dome gathered the Resentful Energy back to the Burial Mound and cleared the Town of Yiling and a Good amount of Forest. Both Father and Son stood at the Cliff Overlooking the Town of Yiling, a good distance behind them is the Dome of Spiritual Energy Suppressing the Resentful Energy.

“Phwaahh! Daaaddd~!” Ying’er whined as he flopped down on the ground exhausted.

“I know, I know... That Seal will last for another month, we’ll maintain it by the end of the Month again. For now it’s fine, we can rest for the time being.” The said man chuckled as he knelt in front of his Son. “Get on, Let’s rest at the inn for a while until we find a good place we can call our own.”

Ying’er grinned happily and climbed up on his Father’s back, he clung tight on his Father’s Shoulder and hip. They have done this before so what is there to be ashamed of?

“Honestly Boy, You shouldn’t slack off on your training who knows maybe the Kittens back home can beat you into a Sorry Pile of Fluff.” The Older Man chuckled as he ventured back to the Town with his Son on his back.

“I’m not slacking off daaaaa~ddd!” Ying’er whined flailing his legs. “I’m strong enough to beat any Cultivators if I want to!”

“As your teacher Lai HuoEn says “Do Not Bite Off More Than You Could Chew.” Boy... your Cultivation is not yet close to that Sect Leader of Wens.” The older man said with a grin when he heard a huff as an answer.

There was silence for a moment...

“Hey Dad?” Ying’er called out quietly.

“Hm?” The Older Man hummed in response.

“I’ve been thinking, 10 Years Back then... what’s the reason you saved me?” Ying’er asked curiously.

“Ah... that... much like you I was at my wits end too, I just lost my Husband 2 Years before I found You, I couldn’t move on and clearly I’m not on my right state of mind, so my Father thought it would be best if I Spend my time away from the Yang Realm and Descend here in the Yin Realm to clear my head, that’s where I met you in that Town where you were dropped off.” The Older Man answered truthfully.

“So you were there after all that time?” Ying’er asked quietly.

“I even followed you back to Yunmeng, I knew something’s wrong when that Man dropped you off in the Town.” The Older man answered with no trace of lies.

“How’d you know?” Ying’er asked tilting his head to the side.

“... I was abandoned the same way as that Man abandoned you, though it was my Mother abandoned me for being different than the rest of the people in the Village where I originally came from.” The Older Man answered softly. “When that Woman from Yunmeng Drove you away, I knew that something else is going on and those people of Wei Clan not accepting you as one of their own is enough.”

“Then Why did you took me in?” Ying’er asked again.

“Because I don’t want you to suffer the same way as I did when I was just a little boy ignorant to the harsh reality...” The Older Man answered. “Though you already suffered some of it.”

“And it was a nightmare for a Kid like me back then... it hurts a lot... and I am grateful that you found me.” Ying’er said as he leaned his forehead at the back of his father’s head to hide his tears.

“Ying’er... as I have told you before You and I, We may have walked the same Land but a Different World from each other, however we are fated to meet and be with each other... My Dear Child, you are not alone now... I am here and I will be your Family from now on.” The Older man said softly comforting the child he raised. “I’m here.”

Ah... He remembered when his Father said those words to him 10 Years ago, a Month before he was taken to the Yang Realm.  
  


**[FLASHBACK, 10 YEARS AND A MONTH AGO]**  
  


It was bright and sunny day, Ying’er opened his eyes as the first ray of light entered the room he was in. He looked around looking for that man who found him in that alley.

“You’re awake... that’s good, breakfast is ready.” The Older Man said.

Ying’er stared at the Pretty Mister at First, he remembers this Pretty Mister from the alley, he doesn’t even know who he is yet this Pretty Mister was helping him... but one thing he noticed, this man is Pretty yet why does he look so sad?

“Little One? Come...” The Pretty Mister called out softly.

The voice reminded him of Uncle Jiang but it’s different it’s soothing, he slid down from the bed and sit on the chair, the food are still steaming and looks delicious and his tummy growled, which earned him a light laugh from the pretty mister.

“Go ahead... eat...” The Pretty Mister said softly.

And little Ying’er proceed eating slowly, but then he remembers something

“Pretty Mister, what’s your name? Mine is Ying’er!” He chirped.

“My Name is Lu PeiZhou nice to meet You Ying’er.” The Pretty Mister answered with a smile.

Ying’er doesn’t feel this person is bad at all, he could trust Mister PeiZhou.  
  


**[2 DAYS LATER]**  
  


Ying’er stood in front of Mister PeiZhou donning his new Clean Robes.

“Ying’er, do you have a Family to return to?” Mister PeiZhou asked softly.

Ying’er’s eyes tears up and shook his head

“No... Ying’er is abandoned, Ying’er doesn’t have any place to return to.” He said voice weeping with grief.

Then he felt a hand on his head, he looked up and sees Mister PeiZhou was smiling down at him

“Then... Would you come with me, back home?” Mister PeiZhou asked.

Home? Mister PeiZhou’s going to bring him Home? He wanted to have a Home to return to... he wanted to go home!

“En! I want to go Home with Mister PeiZhou!” He chirped.

Then Mister PeiZhou knelt before him and said softly

“Ying’er... You and I, We may have walked the same Land but a Different World from each other, however we are fated to meet and be with each other... My Dear Child, you are not alone now... I am here and I will be your Family from now on.”

Ying’er looked at the man before him and asked

“Is Mister PeiZhou going to be my Father?”

“If you like, you can call me Father and I can call you my Son.” PeiZhou said with a warm smile.

“Father! Father!” Ying’er cried as he jumped and hugged his new Father.

“I’m here... My Son...” PeiZhou answered as he hugged his Son.  
  


**[END FLASHBACK]**  
  


After that, Little Ying’er finally found a place and family to call his own. The Kids back in Ming Jiao are not mean at all, they were like brothers and sisters. It was a surprise that some Brothers and Sisters are much like him, Abandoned and unwanted. But they found their place in Ming Jiao and other Sects.

But He’s Special as Grandpa Lu ZhanRuan told him so, that he had an affinity to learn things he wanted. A Prodigy born once in a hundreds of years. That’s why he studied The Ming Jiao Clan Sword Style, The Wu Du Clan Medical and Flute Playing Style, Tang Men Clan’s Archery, Cai Bang Clan Close Combat Martial Arts and Wan Hua Calligraphy. He learned all 5, 2 Years each and it’s no Joke to learn them when your teachers are all Masters of the Clan, but due to his Active Intelligence he found the Lessons easy and he helps out others who found the Lessons difficult and in 2 Years he Graduates from his classes in each Clan he studied in and made his Teachers Proud!

“Ying’er, We’re here you can sleep after cleaning up and ate your dinner.” Father PeiZhou said softly as they entered the Town’s Inn.

Ah, His Father... His Dear Father who painstakingly raised him like he was his own child... His Beloved Father...

“Yes Daa~aad~!” He chirped happily at the thought of Food and sleep.

Both Father and Son Ignored the Warm and Happy looks they get from people around them as they entered the Inn.

“You better rest well, because tomorrow we’re going to find a Secluded place to live and a place for you to continue your Cultivation.” PeiZhou stated as he let Ying’er down.

“Yes Dad!”

“And don’t you dare slack off! I’ll be watching.” The Older Man added.

“Yes Dad!”

“And further More, you are not going anywhere near the Burial Mound.”

“Yes Dad!”

“And No Experimenting!”

“But Daaa~d!”

“No! The Last Time You Experimented Something You Almost Gave Your Teachers a Heart Attack! Even the Poor Monk HuoEn need 2 Days to recover after you did your Last Stunt.”

Ying’er Pouted, but he’s going to experiment on his new techniques when his Dad is not Looking.

“Eat and Go to sleep we have a long day tomorrow.”

“Yes Mom!”

PeiZhou turned to his fleeing Son, he could only sigh in amusement and turned to the Inn-keeper, not noticing a Pair of Ember Eyes looking at him in curiosity.  
  


_TO BE CONTINUED  
  
_

**Question:**

Should I Let Wei ChangZe and CangSe SanRen Live?  
A.) Yes

B.) No


	2. I Will Fight For You And Our Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Little Kitten is going to Gusu, and Certain Gathering is held... and Certain Encounter happens... Madam Yu crossed path with our Mom-like Father Zhou Zhou.
> 
> Spider vs. Papa (Mama in all actuality) Cat

**[2 DAYS LATER]**

**[QISHAN WEN SECT]**

**  
**Wen Shijia returned from his venture in Yiling along with his Cousin Wen Zhuliu, he’s a bit tired but the trip was worth it and his very curious of that foreign man who came in Yiling, it was very strange... when the Father and Son duo entered the Town of Yiling, he got the feeling that the duo are not ordinary at all... and soon after keeping an eye on both Father and Son, the Resentful Energy that plagued the Town Dropped drastically, he noticed the sudden drop of the Resentful Energy since this last couple of months, so he was curious and went to see what was causing the Drop.

  
And to his Surprise, it was the Father and Son duo who are the Culprit of the Sudden Drop. It was very interesting so to say, he followed them throughout their ventures and took notice of every single moves they made, their fighting style is quite different, one that he never seen before. A Dual Blade Fighting Style, their movements are Graceful and Agile as a Cat, Precise, Powerful if not Fearsome and Deadly... sometimes they switch into hand-to-hand combat, then range and Spell, they are quite a Powerful Father and Son Duo.

  
If one failed to notice the capability and underestimate this Duo, they’d surely be as good as dead.

  
“Oh? It’s rare to see you daydream, Sunshine. Usually you’re out there terrorising your Nephew Wen Ning to train him in your return.” A Familiar snide remark called out by the door.

  
Shijia turned to the door and huffed-

  
“Can’t I daydream for once in a while, RuoHan?”

  
The said man sauntered in and sat in front of his Cousin.

  
“Stop calling me Sunshine! Just because my hair is Blonde doesn’t make me a Sunshine! Geeze! What are you here for?” Shijia grumbled.

  
“What? Can’t I greet my beloved cousin after frolicking under the sun for 3 long years?” Wen RuoHan smirked he just love to tease his cousin.

  
“At least I’m not as pale as a Ghost just like you!” Shijia harrumphed.

  
“Pathetic Come Back, Cousin... by the way, Gusu Lan Clan is inviting Wen Ning to study in their midst, aren’t you going to meet an old friend of yours while you visit Gusu?” Wen RuoHan sneered.

  
Shijia threw a Pillow at his cousin in retaliation.

  
“Wen Ning can go... and Honestly RuoHan, stop bullying QingHeng-jun and QiRen, they didn’t even do anything wrong to us.” Shijia sighed and lay back down.

  
“Whatever, so... what’s got into you? You’ve been acting quite strange.” Wen RuoHan asked raising a brow.

  
“Ah, I just met a rather strange Man...” Shijia grinned and daydreamed of that Silvery Green Eyed Cultivator in Yiling.

  
“I didn’t know you’re into **_‘That’_**... or Swing that way.” Wen RuoHan said managed to stop himself from laughing.

  
“He has a Kid, Ruo... and I swing Both ways...” Shijia muttered.

  
“If I May Guess... He’s a Single Father... is it?” Wen RuoHan grinned.

  
“Shut Up, Ruo!” Shijia whined and throw another pillow which the other man easily caught.

  
Wen RuoHan rolled his eyes and said

  
“If you like him, then go woo him...”

  
“How?” Shijia asked looking at his Cousin helplessly.

  
Wen RuoHan could only Stare at his Cousin in disbelief, this idiot flirts shamelessly whenever he sees beautiful Ladies or Men, but he couldn’t face this Mysterious Single Father? Is this Moron for real?

  
“Unbelievable...” was all he could mutter.

**  
[3 MONTHS LATER]**

**[CLOUD RECESSES GATE]**

**  
**Disciples from different Sects gathered in front of the Cloud Recesses Gate including the Jin Heir, Nie Heir, Jiang Heir, and Representative from the Wei Clan and a Representative from Wen Sect. Many Isolated the Representative from the Wen Clan, the poor boy is quivering under those heavy and hateful glares that were sent to him, his Uncle Wen Shijia is currently talking to Sect Leader Lan QingHeng-jun and Acting Sect Leader Lan QiRen... he’s scared...

  
“Hey there!” A rather lively and happy voice called out behind him.

  
Wen Ning turned only to see a boy his age wearing a Black Inner Robe with Red Accent at the edge and a White Outer Robe with a Reddish Orange Fire and Purple Butterfly Patterns on the edge of the Robe’s Sleeves, on his back are two intimidating looking Curve Blades.

  
“Hi!” The Boy greeted with a Big Smile.

  
“A-Ah! He-Hello...” Wen Ning Squeaked and blushed.

  
“What’s your name? I’m Lu Ying’er, Courtesy Name Lu WuXian.” The said boy chirped.

  
“I-I’m Wen Ning, Courtesy Name Qionglin... N-Nice to m-meet y-you, Young Master Lu.” Wen Ning Stuttered.

  
Ying’er pouted and said

  
“Call me WuXian! Or better yet Xian Xian!”

  
Wen Ning wanted the ground to open and swallow him whole, he could barely take the brightness of this Young Master. Lucky for him Lan XiChen came to the rescue.

  
“Ying’er, Where’s your Father?” The Older Jade asked.

  
“Oh! Dad will be here soon, he said he’ll just finish up something important so I went here first.” Ying’er chirped and grabbed the fleeing Wen Ning by the scruff of his robe.

  
Lan XiChen raised a brow in amusement and asked

  
“Does your Father know you came here on your own?”

  
“Of Course he knows...” Ying’er squeaked.

  
“Lying is Forbidden in Cloud Recesses.” A Very Familiar voice called out.

  
Ying’er looked up and grinned upon seeing a familiar face.

  
“Lan Zhan!” He chirped and thankfully let go of Wen Ning (Who rather collapsed on Lan XiChen’s Arms) and trotted on the said Young Man.

  
“Ying’er...” Lan Zhan responded.

  
**[HOWEVER]**

**  
**At the side, the Jiangs and Weis gathered, Madam Yu glared at the very familiar face of the small rat she thought she got rid before. Oh how she hated the look of joy and happiness of that little pest, if it weren’t for the presence of the whole Sect she would have kicked that rat out of her sight. Her blood boiled at how familiar that little rat talking to the Second Jade of Lan, she planned on having Lan Wangji to become sworn brothers to A-Cheng, but that Little Rat had to Ruin it! Not only that the First Jade seems to be fond of that Dirty Rat. And if she looks closer, the little rat seems to have been taken in by a Family... a rather Prominent Family, a Hidden one, judging by the Rich Silk of the Robes.

  
The Wei Clan Patriarch, Wei Hao looked at the street rat, the son of that Witch who seduced his Son interacts with the Second Jade of Lan. Just like that Rat’s mother, the Rat is trying to seduce the Second Jade of Lan! Then much to his surprise his Granddaughter bravely approached the Second Jade of Lan, He is sure that his Granddaughter could win the Second Jade’s heart! No one can say ‘no’ to her.

  
“Second Young Master of Lan, My Name is Wei Lian Lian... This is my First time coming here I Hope Young Master would give this Young Lady a Tour.” Wei Lian Lian said in pretend fragility looking up hopefully to the Second Jade.

  
“Men and Women are not allowed to be together in the Duration of stay here... A Female Senior will give the Female Guest Disciples a tour in later time.” Lan Zhan said coldly standing slightly in front of Ying’er.

  
“I... This Lady Understands...” Wei Lian Lian said looking down sadly, but in truth she was seething in anger for not getting what she wanted.

  
She sent a glare at the other boy that was standing too close to her Second Jade... Oh how she wanted to kick that dirt away and take his place beside her Lan Wangji. Noticing the glare, Lan Zhan turned to Ying’er and steered the oblivious boy back to where Wen Ning and Lan XiChen are chatting (One sided chat since Wen Ning is helplessly Shy)...

  
“Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan can you give me a tour later? I wanna see what Cloud Recesses would look like!” Ying’er asked looking at the other boy with those hopeful Silvery Grey Eyes.

  
“En...” Lan Zhan hummed in agreement, He couldn’t say ‘No’ to Ying’er.

  
The two walked past the watching adults and continued chattering or rather Ying’er continued chattering about his everyday activities and how his Father chasing him around the Forest. If they look closely they would’ve seen the slight smile that graced Lan Zhan’s lips, but Lan XiChen noticed it and made a vow that he’ll get both Young Master Lu and Wangji get together.

  
“Ying’er, is your Father coming?” Lan QingHeng-jun asked as he approached the Boy.

  
But before Ying’er could answer a spiteful whisper echoed in the air

  
“I bet his Father doesn’t want to see him...”

  
“Humph! Acting High and Mighty when his Father didn’t even come...”

  
“A Street Rat will always be a Street Rat.”

  
“No one wants him here... so why would a Rat like him enter this Sacred Place.”

  
“I bet he doesn’t have someone powerful to back him up.”

  
The Malicious Whisper would have gone on and on if it weren’t for a Strong Spiritual Energy Pressure silenced the Gossip Mongers... and the next thing everyone know a Man wearing the same Robe as Lu Ying’er appeared out of nowhere like a Ghost. Strong yet slightly feminine features, Slightly broad shoulder and the way this man stand is like a warrior ready for fight for his life, Firm and Icy Gaze swept around the other Sect Members and Disciples, those unsettling slit pupils zeroed in on the direction of Jiangs and Weis.

  
“I heard every words you said about my son, you people are very lucky that it is me who is standing before you and not my Son’s Uncle, if not you won’t be uttering your next insult.”

  
The Man’s voice is soft, calm yet holding a deadly message to those who speaks Ill words against him or his Son.

  
And the said man turned away as if both the Jiangs and Weis are nothing but Trash to him.

  
“Ying’er...” The Man called out this time his voice is Soft holding an amused exasperation.

  
“Daaa~aaaddd~!” The said boy chirped and charged at his father like an excited pup then glomped the said man.

  
Others could only watch at the ridiculous action, Ying’er’s Father didn’t flinched one bit after being glomped... probably got used to the boy’s action.

  
“You ran off, without even notifying me... again...” PeiZhou said peeling his son off of him by the scruff of his robes.

  
Ying’er could only grin in apologies... The Boy’s Father could only huff and set the boy back on the ground.

  
“Honestly... stop running off without notifying me...” PeiZhou said flicking his son’s forehead.

  
“Yes dad~!” Ying’er chirped and clung to his Father’s arm and pulled the said man towards Wen Ning, Lan XiChen and Lan Zhan. “Dad, Dad, Dad! I made Friends! His name is Ning Ning!”

  
The said ‘Ning Ning’ tried not to melt from embarrassment and currently shaking like a leaf in a storm when Young Master Lu dragged his Father towards him, Young Master Lan XiChen and Young Master Lan Wangji.

  
“Young Master Lu has a very great bond with his Father doesn’t he?” Lan XiChen said with a smile.

  
“En, very great.” Lan Zhan nodded in agreement.

  
Both QingHeng-jun, Lan QiRen and Wen Shijia stood beside their Respective Sons/Nephews as the Father and Son approaches.

  
“Lu PeiZhou greets Sect Leader Lan QingHeng-jun, Acting Sect Leader Lan QiRen, Mister Stalker and Children.” PeiZhou greeted with a straight face.

  
 _‘Mister Stalker?’_ Lan QiRen and QingHeng-jun thought.

  
And they turned to the Sunny Blond Man who just grinned and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

  
“Ahahaha... You knew I was following you?” He asked nervously.

  
“Since my Son and I entered Yiling Town and Working on the Barriers, In short... Yes, I noticed you Stalking us.” PeiZhou answered flatly.

  
“Sorry, I just got really curious... it’s not every day some foreign Cultivators enters Yiling and set up Barriers and Suppress the Resentful Energy and succeed when others are having troubles doing so.” Shijia said chuckling.

  
Before PeiZhou could say anything, Madame Yu, and Wei Hao stormed at the group.

  
“Oh? A Foreigner like you dared to step and interfering on our work! Yiling is under the Jurisdiction of Yunmeng Jiang Sect and it is our responsibility to solve the problems there, not some Strays like you!” Madam Yu spat in spite.

  
Ying’er cocked his head to the side and said

  
“Dad, she thinks we’re strays...”

  
“She doesn’t even know who we really are, she can judge for all she wants she knows nothing about us.” PeiZhou stated flatly as if not affected at the jibe.

  
“That’s right, we don’t know anything about you! Who knows what Black Magic you have conjured up to make people believe that you came to this Land in Peace!” Madam Yu spat.

  
“Black Magic? Why would I resort to Heresy just to Suppress a Mere Fog of Resentful Energy... and before you spit another nonsense, I advise you to cease your attempts at the very least not in front of the Children, you’ll only embarrass them more than they already are.” PeiZhou shot back rather calmly and turned to look at Lan QingHeng-jun and Lan QiRen.

  
Both Elder Lans knew the meaningful look they get, Lan QiRen cleared his throat and said

  
“It would be too indecent to argue right in front of the Children and Disciples, let us discuss things properly in the Meeting Hall.”

  
Madam Yu’s face reddened when the words Lan QiRen said rang true, as other Sect Leaders whispering words about her.

  
“She’s too bold for her own good.”

  
“If a Foreigner Cultivator can really Suppress the Fog of Resentful Energy in just a few months, who knows what they are like in a fight.”

  
“Looks like the Lady of Meishan Yu is trying to make Enemies with an Unknown.”

  
“I heard Yiling is under Yunmeng Jiang’s Jurisdiction and it was their responsibility to solve the problem, but why haven’t they done anything since She and Sect Leader Jiang got Married?”

  
And the Whispers goes on...

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

**  
**The Guest Disciples are lead to their respective rooms and allowed to acquaint the place while the Adults are in the Meeting Hall... Ying’er used the free time to make friends with Wen Ning and Nie Huaisang, Lan Zhan followed suit while Lan XiChen just enjoyed watching his Little Brother Socialize for the very first time... meeting Young Master Lu is a good thing, but what happened earlier, that Young Miss from Wei Clan... she seems going to be bringing some trouble on his Little Brother’s Blooming First Love.

  
He won’t let that happen...

  
**[MEETING HALL]**

**  
**The Tension is Rising between Madam Yu and the Foreigner Cultivator Lu PeiZhou, or rather Madam Yu is trying to eat the Very Calm and Collected Foreign Cultivator alive. But the other seem to not even bothered at the hateful glare that was sent to him. No one dared to utter a word and earn the ire of the Violet Spider.

  
Until the said Spider had enough of the Silence... she slammed her hand on the table and hissed

  
“You! *Points at PeiZhou* Leave Yiling at once! It’s not yours to begin with!”

  
PeiZhou in return just sipped his tea rather calmly... to calm that it’s really frightening.

  
“You want me and my son to leave?” The man asked calmly.

  
“YES!” Madam Yu spat angrily as sparks coming out from her Zidian.

  
“Why should we? Aside from being not our territory, why should we leave? Is it for you to claim that you were the once who cleansed the land and sealed the Resentful Energy?” PeiZhou purred quietly and glanced at Madam Yu. “My... Aren’t you a very opportunistic Insect...”

  
Everyone cringed at the word ‘Insect’ and looked at the red faced Madam Yu... it only took one insult and the madam is on the verge of exploding.

  
“You aren’t the one who worked hard for the past few months to Suppress the Resentful Energy and gave Salvation to the People of Yiling Town, you weren’t the one who aided the weak and the dying in Yiling Town in their time of need, wasn’t it your task to Help the People of Yiling? Why weren’t you doing it so for these past long years?” PeiZhou stated calmly not even batting an eye. “Where were you?”

  
The words may be calm and soft but everyone in the room can tell the austerity and heaviness in every words.

  
“I-” Madam Yu cried out ready to protest.

  
“I’ve been in this place before and checked the Town of Yiling myself, they weren’t at their worst before that and when I returned a Year ago it’s on the verge of collapse and the people there are dying including the street Children... it is your duty to help, you got the **_‘Wei’_** Clan, the Cultivators of Meishan Yu, and Lanling Jin to help you out... yet when I got back, nothing is ever done, some towns people already died, some are Ill and dying... yet why didn’t I see anyone from the Great Sect aside from Gusu Lan, Qinghe Nie and Qishan Wen Sect... where’s Lanling Jin and Yunmeng Jiang? Didn’t you claim that Yiling is under Jurisdiction of Yunmeng Jiang? Yet why weren’t you there?” PeiZhou stated still calmly face devoid of any emotions.

  
Madam Yu felt cornered and very angry, she wanted to lash out but she’s right in the presence of the Sect Leaders and a mere Commoner managed to Insult and embarrasses her like this!

  
“We are busy with preparations, the people of Yiling are not that weak! We got time! And my Daughter is engaged to Lanling Jin Sect Heir, is it a crime to celebrate the acceptance of my Daughter’s engagement?” She declared incensed.

  
“It is never a Crime to Celebrate one’s daughter’s engagement, but did it take that long for you to even do your Work? Was it really necessary for the Celebration to be that Grand? You are just wasting your money... Money can easily be gained, but life can’t be gained or brought by money once that life is snuffed out. And you Sacrificed the lives of those Innocent People in Yiling just to show the whole Sect of this land on how Lucky your Daughter to be engaged to an Heir of Lanling Jin... You do not fit to be a Leader of a Sect, Lady Yu ZiYuan.” PeiZhou said calmly yet condescendingly.

  
Leaders of various Sects began to whisper and see some points.

  
“Master Lu, Maybe you have gone too far on your words...” Jin GuangShan called out with an oily smile.

  
“You’re not off the hook either, Sect Leader Jin...” PeiZhou began cooly turning his Flat yet sharp gaze at the Sect Leader of Laling Jin.

  
Jin GuangShan flinched at that Sharp gaze, it felt like he earned the Predator’s attention.

  
“I’ve heard many of your Misdeeds and Misconducts...” PeiZhou began coldly.

  
Jin GuangShan closed his mouth and didn’t dared to open them again just to oppose someone who could possibly be able to Kick his Sect out of Greatness.

  
“Now then, where was I... Ah Yes... I can say many things that I can dethrone a Sect Out of Greatness... the Neglect that Yunmeng Jiang Sect had done to Yiling and its people, the Misdeed and Misconduct of Lanling Jin Sect and the Wei Clan’s abandonment of a Family member and Child endangerment.” PeiZhou grunted as he glanced down at his empty cup of tea.

  
“Wait! What does this Problem have to do with the Wei Clan?” Wei Hao cried out.

  
PeiZhou smiled faintly, a smile that clearly said ‘I know what you did and you’re going to pay for it.’

  
“Ever heard the Name of Wei Ying, Courtesy Name Wei WuXian?” He asked as his face slightly darkened.

  
“Th-There’s no such a Family Member who had that name!” Wei Hao denied looking away.

  
“Oh?” PeiZhou hummed not believing at the Denial.

  
Then someone from the different Sect called out.

  
“Eh? Isn’t that the name of the kid of those two famous Rouge Cultivator CangSe SanRen and Wei ChangZe? How come the Wei Clan doesn’t know about it?”

  
And another Leader called out

  
“I heard rumours that the Wei Clan disowned the poor Child Publicly, I wonder how that little child is fairing with life... I could’ve adopted him as my own.”

  
PeiZhou could only glance back at Wei Hao, face flat yet the Cold and Dark gaze said otherwise. But to calm the Leaders’ mind Lan QiRen called out

  
“Leaders need not to worry, the Child already found a good home and a very good family, one that will care for him and love him.” He glanced at PeiZhou which didn’t go unnoticed by the other Sect Leaders.

  
Then murmurs echoed in the halls again.

  
“Thank Goodness, the boy found a Good Family.”

  
“Indeed, a Strong and Knowledgeable father.”

  
“Maybe it’s good to leave Yiling under Master Lu’s care.”

  
“I agree, as Master Lu stated awhile ago, Yunmeng Jiang had Neglected Yiling for far too long.”

  
“This cannot be ignored... I have a Nephew who lived in Yiling.”

  
Then Madam Yu snapped

  
“I can’t accept this! Yiling belongs to Yunmeng Jiang and it should always belong to Yunmeng Jiang and not some Foreign Strays! What did he do to earn such big rewards!? All he did is, suppressed the Resentful Energy to a Bearable Level and Adopt and Raised the Rat that belongs to CangSe SanRen!”

  
QingHeng-jun was about to berate Madam Yu that she’s out of the line and needs to restrain herself, but the room’s temperature dropped and chills ran down everyone’s spine, then a sudden rise of Spiritual Pressure to a fearsome Level. They glanced at the usually Calm Master whilst he still look calm but his Spiritual Energy is almost making everyone have trouble breathing.

  
“There are many reasons, but I’ll give you my own, When you were partying, I studied the Arrays. When you were having premarital sex, I mastered the Healing Arts. While you wasted your days at the Mirror in pursuit of vanity, I cultivated inner strength. And now that the Odds are against you and the Karmic Consequence of your bad actions are at the gate you still have the audacity to Insult my Son... You can insult me, Break my Soul, Beat me, hurt me, kill me but for the love of all the heavenly deities above, don’t you dare Harm my son.” PeiZhou said softly and calmly, but the cold, dark and deadly glint in his eyes said otherwise, the Slit Pupils didn’t help either.

  
And the Deadly Spiritual Pressure disappeared and everyone can breathe again, once everyone got their bearings... Wen Shijia spoke first, this time the Jovial and Sunny smile is gone and was replaced by a stern frown.

  
“Madam Yu, it seems that you have Forgotten that Yilling is Under Qishan Wen’s Rule, **_My_** Rule, years after your Negligence to aid the People of Yiling. With the Suppression of the Resentful Energy that plagues the Town you dare come and lay claim on Yiling? How Bold of you.” Shijia stated sternly.

  
**[AT THAT SAME TIME]**

**[SOMEWHERE IN LAN CLAN]**

**  
**“Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan! Come on! Don’t be jealous, Ning Ning is my friend don’t scare him!” Ying’er chirped trying to placate the Second Jade’s pouting.

  
Wen Ning was hiding behind Ying’er, too scared to even come out and face the Second Jade of Lan, Nie Huaisang could only smile apologetically behind his fan.

  
“Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan! Why don’t you smile a little that way you’ll never look scary!” Ying’er chirped again.

  
Wen Ning this time let out a Dying Rabbit Sound. Lan Zhan just blinked and stared at Ying’er, ears tinted pink.

  
“Ahahahaha! Lan Zhan! You’re so cute I like you!” Ying’er crowed happily.

  
“Shameless...” Lan Zhan said trying to hide his face but failed to hide his blushing ears.

  
All four of them were enjoying the tour around Lan Clan, ignoring the looks they get from other Disciples... though they failed to see the look of Jealousy from Certain Disciples...

  
“Lan Zhan, can we go to Caiyi Town too?” Ying’er asked.

  
“En...” Lan Zhan agreed. “Ying’er must Get Permission from Ying’er’s Father too...”

  
“Ah, that... you’re still not over that I went on my own without dad’s permission is it?” Ying’er chuckled.

  
“En...” Lan Zhan agreed.

  
_TOBE CONTINUED_

  
**Question : **

  
*1) Who are those Jealous People?  
  
*A.) Jin ZiXun, Wei Lian Lian, & Su She  
  
*B.) Jiang Cheng, Jin ZiXuan & Jiang Yanli  
  
  
*2) Early Lovebird Catches Good Future Wife?  
  
*A.) Yes Go Lan Zhan! Get Dat Wife! (And Send The Two Fathers and an Uncle into Cardiac Arrest.)  
  
*B.) Noooo! It’s Too Early! Date First before Courting, ask for Papa (Mama) Cat’s Permission and Before before Marriage!

**NOTE :**

This is three of Zhou Zhou's Expression... probably the usual ones.


	3. AND I WILL HONOR THE THINGS YOU’VE DONE FOR ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kittens got claws too, but Mama Cat’s Claws is even bigger… 
> 
> Mom Cat Zhou Zhou is not the only Protective one, Kitten Xian Xian is Protective too!

**[GUSU LAN TRAINING GROUND]**

**  
**The Quartet Ying’er, Wen Ning, Huaisang and Lan Zhan are watching the other Disciples spar. For quite a while now, Ying’er get the feeling that someone is watching him. He could tell that whoever is watching him hates him, because he could sense resentment. So when Wen Ning, Lan Zhan and Huaisang are being called by Lan XiChen, Ying’er was being left alone and Ying’er could sense that Resentment that he felt awhile ago that was directed to him is close.

  
“Eh? Isn’t he that arrogant kid by the gate?” A Young Man in Yellow Robes called out.

  
“He’s Lan-er-Gongzi’s favourite.” A Gusu Lan Disciple added however there’s a look of envy in his eyes.

  
“Hmph! He’s probably bewitched Second Young Master Lan... Just look at him, he look so plain and poor, why would young master Lan fall for someone like him?” Wei Lian Lian hissed vindictively.

  
Ying’er ignored them, his Father did said that people like them brings only trouble. So he turns his back and walks away to avoid them.

  
“Hey! You dare turn your back on me!?” Wei Lian Lian called out.

  
But Ying’er just ignored her, until the next words comes out of the Wei Princess’ mouth.

  
“Wei WuXian! Don’t you dare turn your back on me You Son of a Witch!” **(A/N:** I got nothing to say and I have no excuse either... **)**

  
The other disciples who are training stopped what they’re doing, some Gusu Lan Female Disciples who are watching looked at this Young Lady in disdain, she was acting as if she owned the place already.

  
“Does everyone know that you looked much like that Servant who Loyally Served Sect Leader Jiang? And those eyes... they are the same eyes as that Witch who stole my Uncle away from his Family and because of that Witch my Uncle died and here you are bewitching the Second Young Master of Lan, Just like what your Mother did to my Uncle... but hah! Who would’ve thought that someone really took you in and treat you like a Son when you’re nothing but a Poor Street Rat who truly belongs to the Low Class People, The pest is here to snatch someone again... Like father like son... Merely a rogue who snatch Yiling from the great sects... Truly admirable...”

  
**[AT THE SHADOWS]**

**  
**Lan Zhan, Wen Ning, Nie Huaisang and Lan XiChen stood watching, Wen Ning squeaked silently and hid behind Nie Huaisang who clung to Lan XiChen who only shook his head in disappointment. Lan Zan however was about to go and stop Lady Wei from insulting Ying’er’s family. But Lan XiChen stopped him, he was about to protest when all of a sudden there was a disturbance in the air, the air suddenly becomes suffocating.

  
Lan Zhan just looked at Ying’er and he could swear that he was seeing the air that surrounding the Boy he loves carries Spiritual Energy, it’s controlled enough not to suffocate everyone in the vicinity but strong enough as a warning.

  
**[BACK TO YING’ER]**

**  
**There are many things that Ying’er learned from his Masters, among them are Patience and to rein his emotions, he’s not a vindictive type of person by nature, but he’s good at holding grudge when it comes to something or someone that offended him. but at the top of his List is to Honor his Father and never let anyone insult him.

  
“You and your new Father should rot in the streets of Yiling! Your Father is nothing but a Land Stealing, Pretentious Beggar!” Wei Lian Lian huffed.

  
Everyone had already seen Ying’er’s bright side, but they never expected for Ying’er to show his stern side as Red Spiritual Energy suddenly bursts from him, the Spiritual Energy seems to lash out but was reined back in.

  
“What did you say?” Ying’er said darkly.

  
He couldn’t let that insult pass, he knew his real father was a Servant, and his Current Father is a Hardworking Cultivator, but his Father was Never Poor, he is not a Beggar. He chose to live in a poor background, but not once... not once his Father ever begged, he worked so hard, even to the point of getting sick!

  
And this girl had the gall to insult his Father! Unforgivable!

  
“Did I hear you right? Can you please repeat it for me?” Ying’er asked calmly yet there’s a tone that promises pain.

  
Wei Lian Lian ever the imperious one, never backs down and repeated-

  
“You and your new Father should rot in the streets of Yiling! Your Father is nothing but a Land Stealing, Pretentious Beggar!” Wei Lian Lian repeated with a condescending sneer.

  
Ying’er still with a smile gracing his lips and pleasant facade, however deep inside his blood is boiling, roaring in his ears, demanding retribution.

  
“And also... Your Father is a Big Fat Liar! Him? Could Suppress the Resentful Energy in just Few Months! No one, not even Qishan Wen could do something like that, Your Father must be a Liar!” Wei Lian Lian laughed along with Jin ZiXun.

  
By now other Disciples are watching, they could only stare at the blatant insult Lady Wei had let out towards Young Master Lu’s Father. Madam Lan looked down at the Girl reproachfully, this Girl is too arrogant for her own good.

  
Ying’er blanked out for a moment, he’s very agitated, this girl is too much! His roaring anger is trying to break out and he knew the end result if he ever draw his sword and cut off this Arrogant Girl’s tongue.

  
“You...” He hissed as his Spiritual Energy lashed out not caring if it hurts others.

  
Everyone knew that Wei Lian Lian had gone too far, they don’t know what Young Master Lu had done to earn Lady Wei’s ire, Ying’er seems to be a free-spirited and lively person, but they’ve never thought that the Young Master too can get angry.

  
Ying’er is very Angry, He could take insults and all, but he couldn’t take the insult anyone had thrown against his Father. He knew his Father all too well and he knew the Hardwork and Sacrifices his father had to go through, his Father had done many things for him including Lying to him.

  
He knew that his Father had lied to him more than one time, but all of them are for good reason, and that Father had no ill-intention at all, he never had, All those lies… all those pain and sacrifices his Father had to go through just for him, and for him to know and experience the reality of life that he will soon experience without father by his side. He counted all the Lies that his Father had told him and he remember them all… there were 8 lies…

The Eight Lies of his Father

  
**[YING’ER’S POV]**

**  
~♥♥♥~**

This story begins when I was a child: I was born poor. I think that’s what I thought but Father never rely on his Family’s power and financial status, he remained faithful to the one he is married to, someone with low status yet living happily in life, be it rich or poor, I remember that there are times we hadn't enough to eat. Whenever we had some food, Father often gave me his portion of rice. While he was transferring his rice into my bowl, he would say, "Eat this rice, Ying’er, I’m not hungry." - **This was my Father’s First Lie.**

**  
~♥♥♥~**

  
As I grew, Father gave up his spare time to fish in a river near our house in Cai Bang River; he hoped that from the fish he caught, he could give me a little bit more nutritious food for my growth. Once he had caught just two fish, he would make fish soup. While I was eating the soup, my Father would sit beside me and eat what was still left on the bone of the fish I had eaten; my heart was touched when I saw it. Once I gave the other fish to him with my chopstick but he immediately refused it and said, "Eat this fish little Ying’er, I don't really like fish." - **This was my Father’s Second Lie.**

**  
~♥♥♥~**

  
Then, in order to fund my education, my Father went on dangerous Missions and herb gathering to bring home some Herbs he gathered during his missions, which he dries under the sun and grind into fine Medicines. This helped him get some money to cover our needs. One wintry night I awoke to find Father filling the vials by candlelight. So I said, "Father, go to sleep; it's late: you can continue working tomorrow morning." Then My Father smiled and said, "Go to sleep Ying’er, I’m not tired." - **This was my Father’s Third Lie.**

**  
~♥♥♥~**

  
When I had to sit my Final Examination for My First entrance Exam in Ming Jiao Clan, My Father accompanied me, despite the Ming Jiao Clan is his Home and the current Ruler of Ming Jiao is Father’s Father who is actually my adoptive Grandfather. After dawn, My Father waited for me for hours in the heat of the sun. When the bell rang, I ran to meet him... My Father embraced me and poured me a cup of tea that he had prepared in a flask. The tea was not as strong as my Father’s love. Seeing my Father covered with perspiration, I at once gave him my cup and asked him to drink too. My Father smiled and said, "Drink Ying’er, I’m not thirsty!" - **This was my Father’s Fourth Lie.**

**  
~♥♥♥~**

  
After an adoptive Relative’s death, Father had to play the role of a single parent. He held on to his job as a Mercenary; he had to fund our needs alone. Our family's life was more complicated. We suffered from starvation. Seeing our family's condition worsening, my kind Uncle, who lived not far from the Cai Bang Rivers, came to help us solve our problems big and small. Our other neighbors saw that we were poverty stricken so they often advised my Father to marry. But my Father refused to marry saying, "I Will Remain Faithful, We can Survive." - **This was my Father’s Fifth Lie.**

**  
~♥♥♥~**

  
After I had finished my studies and had to go to my next school, it was time for my Father to retire but he carried on going to the market every morning just to sell a few vegetables and herbs he picked up, then auction all the medicine he made. I kept sending him money but he was steadfast and even sent the money back to me. He said, "We have enough money." - **That was my Father’s Sixth Lie.**

**  
~♥♥♥~**

  
I continued my part-time studies to fulfil my promise to my father, Studying 5 different Courses and the Job that comes along with it. I decided to bring my Father to enjoy life in my place but my Father didn't want to bother. He said to me, "I'm not used to high living." - **That was my Father’s Seventh Lie.**

**  
~♥♥♥~**

  
In his poor state, My Father was too ill and had to be taken back to Ming Jiao Clan to Heal. Now living far across from where I studied, I went home to Ming Jiao to visit my Father who was bedridden after an operation. Father tried to smile but I was heartbroken because he was so thin and feeble but my Father said, "Don't cry Ying’er, I’m not in pain." - **That was my Father’s Eighth Lie.**

  
~♥♥♥~

  
**[END POV]**

  
Those were simple and normal days in the eyes of others, but for Him it’s experience and the hardship is too real, to experience such life is an eye opener. If one lives in ignorance to the hardship that life had set upon everyone, they will suffer in the end and for those who are aware of it will know what to do, know how to survive and know how to overcome the adversity that life gives.

  
And Father knew this all along, through the other Dad that he never met he learns to live as much as I have learned from my Father. He faced his Problems head on without complaining and continued on surviving…

  
Then there are those people who call his Father Foolish and insult him without even knowing the whole truth...

  
Including this Damned girl... She knew nothing! **_NOTHNG!_**

 ** _  
_**"You can insult me, beat me, and hurt me, but if you dare insult my Father, I will not let you off... insult him again and I will show you how we Ming Jiao people punish people like you." Ying'er said coldly and darkly. "For a Lady, you have no manners at all, befitting for the Princess of Servants."

  
Incensed Wei Lian Lian lose control and forget to think before saying anything. Her self-superiority felt like it’s nothing to this Brat from another land for her to be scolded and defied at, her heart was boiling in fury. She raised her hand and slapped Ying’er across the face and shouted

  
“Just because Lan-er-gongzi had his eyes on you this time, you are some kind of master now. But let me tell you, someone like you can’t get married or give birth to a child even if you wanted to. Your looks aren’t even comparable to the Concubines! To other Females, to me! Lan-er-gongzi only wanted to have a try on a fresh experience, nothing more. It won’t be too long till you’re forgotten. Hmph, when that time comes, let’s see if you still can act arrogant.” Wei Lian Lian shouted loud enough for the whole Disciples to hear.

  
Those words she said were extremely defamatory. Not only he was being compared and bashed, he was also being slandered as an arrogant concubine! Regardless of what she is implying, Ying’er was deathly shocked.

  
The raging fire born from his anger, has grown stronger because of this person pointing fingers at him. He was about throw back those offensive words, when Ying’er suddenly felt his head spin and his chest bloated as blood came pouring out.

  
The other Disciples that were turning a blind eye at Ying’er paled from the sight, they can’t help but secretly cried ‘not good’. Sure enough, when they saw him about to vomit large amount of blood once again, half of them supported Ying’er to spit it away.

  
Soon enough, Lan Zhan is by Ying’er’s side he brushed the other disciples away. His eyes bore to Wei Lian Lian coldly.

  
“I-I didn’t I- He... He Started it!” Wei Lian Lian cried out.

  
She was about to say something more but-

  
“What is going on here?” A Calm yet Icy tone of voice called out not far.

  
And the feeling akin to being stared at by a deadly predator sent chills down to everyone’s spine.

  
**[AT THE MEETING HALL]**

**  
**Everyone is busy discussing on the Matter of Yiling, PeiZhou is patient enough to answer them.

  
“What if this Rouge Allies with Qishan Wen?” Madam Yu called out.

  
“Unless You give me reason to then I will, for the Time being Yiling is a Neutral Ground as I will maintain in my Second Profession which is Healing.” PeiZhou answered without even showing any tiredness which other Sect Leaders are showing.

  
“You’re making it sound like we’re the villains there, Madam...” Wen Shijia grinned knowingly.

  
“Okay, Okay... Yiling will be a Neutral Ground...” One of the Sect Leaders sighed, the Madam of Yunmeng Jiang had at it since from the very beginning.

  
Everyone could only sigh mentally as Madam Yu will keep at it until the very calm Master of Yiling cave which would be impossible to happen.

  
“Let’s proceed on the Town’s recovery and its people.” Nie Mingjue called out.

  
“You don’t need to worry about the people of Yiling, I already started the healing 3 Weeks after suppressing the Resentful Energy, all we need now is to start the Agricultural and rebuilding the homes and recover the Livestock that the People of Yiling are trying to raise.” PeiZhou answered glancing at the Sect Leader of Nie.

  
“If Yiling is to be rebuild, How are you going to do that?” Sect Leader Yao asked.

  
PeiZhou just sighed and shook his head as if he’s dismayed.

  
“So you don’t know anything, You may have saved Yiling from the Resentful Energy yet you don’t know how to rebuild the Town, Pathetic.” Madam Yu hissed.

  
PeiZhou just shrugged and said

  
“There are lots of resources to use to rebuild the Town of Yiling and if you think I have no financial aid to get help, you guess it wrong... My concerns at this Moment are the People, and those who are strong enough to gather the Resources.”

  
“Then that leaves you to find someone to take in charge with the Resources and Focus Health.” Sect Leader Jin called out.

  
Wen Shijia knowing that Sect Leader Jin had Ultirior motives under his concern, he called out

  
“I can help.”

  
That got him a stare from the Person of his interest-

  
“Oh come on, I know we’ve just met but you can trust me.”

  
“Putting my trust on you, will be your certain death. Betray my trust and you’ll die.” PeiZhou said flatly.

  
“I will let you hold my sword and let you strike me with it, Master Lu.” Shijia stated firmly. “I am a man of my words, I will help you.”

  
PeiZhou just sighed and didn’t say anything which Wen Shijia took as a yes.

  
“Moving on, If I turn to you for assistance, what would be the Compensation that I needed to pay, in due time.” PeiZhou asked glancing back at Wen Shijia.

  
The Man just smile and said

  
“You will know once I think of something. Trust me, it’s nothing harmful nor will put your Son in harm’s way.”

  
“Gusu Lan will assist you as well, Master Lu.” QingHeng-jun said with a smile.

  
“???” PeiZhou looked at qingHeng-jun in confusion.

  
The man just smiled and said

  
“Take it as a Compensation for helping me, and for Curing my Illness.”

  
“Many Thanks, Sect Leader Lan.” PeiZhou said softly and bowed in gratitude.

  
Then other Sect Leaders starts talking about what to do next.

  
“Qinghe Nie, will assist the Rebuild of Yiling.” Nie Mingjue said as he glanced at Lan XiChen.

  
Then whispering began to become louder.

  
“Is Yunmeng going to be negligent again?”

  
“Master Lu, already pointed that out earlier.”

  
And before anyone can say anything

  
“Yunmeng Jiang will assist, Master Lu on Rebuilding Yiling Town.” Jiang FengMian’s voice called out by the door.

  
The Whispering hushed as the rest of the Sect Leaders turned to the door seeing the Sect Leader of Yunmeng Jiang enter. Madam Yu was surprised at her husband’s appearance.

  
“Jiang FengMian! Why!?” She cried out as she stood up.

  
The said man was lead to sit by Madam Yu’s side, Madam Yu glared at her Husband in anger

  
“Jiang FengMian, Yiling is no longer under Yunmeng Jiang’s Jurisdiction, so why bother helping!?” She hissed angrily.

  
“I recall it was your duty to send assistance in the Town of Yiling, but what I heard from the very beginning is that Yunmeng Jiang had been neglecting the Town of Yiling for a very long time, You did said to me before that you’ve been sending help in the Town of Yiling. But what I heard from today’s Meeting is that Yunmeng Jiang Neglected Yiling and that Master Lu had took over responsibility.” Jiang FengMian stated without batting an eye.

  
Madam Yu was shaking in anger as even her husband is starting to slip from her control! She didn’t understand where she went wrong, that her Husband is slowly drifting away from her.

  
“I have Neglected the Town of Yiling for so long, so to compensate for your Mistakes I will assist Master Lu on rebuilding the Town of Yiling.” Jiang FengMian said with all finality.

  
“Jiang FengMian! Why are you not listening to me anymore!” Madam Yu cried out as she clenched her fist tight.

  
The said man could only sigh-

  
“San Niang... why is it that you’re desperate on trying to put me under your Control.”

  
“You!” Madam Yu snapped ready to lash out.

  
“I still haven’t forgotten what you made me do 10 Years ago.” Jiang FengMian stated glancing up at his wife pointedly.

  
Madam Yu could only stew her Anger and once she and her Husband are back to Yunmeng She will show him that she’s no pushover. Right Now she can’t let everyone know what she did 10 Years ago... luckily Jiang FengMian doesn’t know what happened beyond that time.

  
PeiZhou who was watching the two bicker, he knew there’s something more on what the two are letting on and Madam Yu is acting weird upon the arrival of her Husband. No matter he will figure it all out soon, for now he’ll stay quiet... he was about to drink his Tea when a very faint yet familiar Spiritual Energy rippled in the air, then there’s this familiar sinking feeling, like akin to Ying’er is in danger. He carefully tried to reach out to the Spiritual Energy and read it... it really do belong to Ying’er, but he froze when he managed to read the Agitation, the Anger and Distress in the Spiritual Energy...

  
PeiZhou suddenly stood up and stormed out heading to the Training ground to where his son would be.

  
“Okay, since everyone is cal-” Lan QiRen called out but was cut off when PeiZhou stormed out of the room.

  
Curious, others followed for someone so calm to suddenly storm out of the room looking agitated.

  
**[PEIZHOU’S VIEW]**

**  
**He knew something is not right going on ever since Ying’er met the Jiangs at the Gate of Cloud Recesses and those people from the Wei Clan, he knew they’re always up to no good. He could trust to leave Ying’er to the care of the First and Second Jade. XiChen and Wangji wouldn’t do anything to agitate Ying’er to the point of causing his son a Heart Attack!

  
Who dared?!

  
Who dared anger his son!?

  
Whoever it is he won’t let them go, he’ll make them pay!

  
He crossed the bridge that connects to the Training Ground and saw Disciples gathering on a Certain place... he knew his son is there, he could feel that Agitated Spiritual Energy.

  
“What is going on here?” He called out calmly but coldly.

  
He watched the Disciples flinched and moved out of his way and once he approaches he could see his son his robes are stained with blood.

  
**[END VIEW]**

**  
**Madam Lan approached the man who seem to be Ying’er’s father, she knew that if no one answer, Cloud Recesses would be to blame and she can’t let the foolish action of that Spoiled Girl ruin the Lan Clan.  
  


“Answering to Master Lu, it’s Your Son Ying’er, he’s vomiting blood!” Madam Lan answered Once she saw that no one else dared to speak, she had no choice but to answer herself.

  
When PeiZhou heard this, his eyes widened. He walked with quick stride towards the ground, and pushing the distressed Second Jade aside gently. He saw Ying’er inside dead unconscious but his saliva mixed with blood was still spilling out like a flowing creak. PeiZhou hurriedly pulled off his son’s outer robe and felt several spots in his body. He then strikes Ying’er’s acupuncture points and redirected the scattered chi on his body to its proper place.

  
The other Disciples watches besides him in abated breath and did not dare to make a single move, Wei Lian Lian tried to flee the scene but was caught by the other Disciples of Cloud Recesses, she knew she’s in deep trouble, she had offended someone she shouldn’t, everyone anxiously waited patiently and let the Father of Ying’er do the work for they were afraid of making the man focus and cause an accident. It lasted for about an hour before PeiZhou removed his palm. Once Ying’er stopped the bleeding, he gently handed his son over to the Second Jade. The poor boy looked ready to cry despite not showing it.

  
His line of sight landed on the Wei Clan Princess, he knew that she would hold grudge against his son for being too close to the Second Jade, he had seen it during their gather at the entrance of Cloud Recesses. He then tucked in Ying’er to the Second Jade of Lan and turned around, asking in a quiet but cold voice:

  
“How did this happen? Why is my son suddenly had a heart attack, he vomited blood?”

  
PeiZhou, outwardly looked Calm and Facial Expression Never Changing. But why is it that when he is in bad mood, his anger was as imposing as Wen RuoHan in a Bad Mood, making people feel terrified.

  
At this very moment, the Disciples both from the different Sects or Gusu Lan Disciples were all had their head bowed while trembling in fear. The atmosphere was heavy but they did not dare to breath.

  
PeiZhou’s gaze landed on their faces一一sweeping across them. All of a sudden, the Wei Clan maiden kowtowed, her face paled as she weeps: “Master Lu, this Lady is unworthy. Af-after this Lady said a few words, Your Child started vomiting blood.”

  
“Few words? That’s such a convenience excuse. If it really is just few words, why would my son vomit blood and disrupt their chi? Do not underestimate this Master for this one knows his Child too well.” PeiZhou said as he glanced down at the shaking maiden, demeanour not changing but still intimidating.

  
“Ple-please Master Lu, spare this one’s life! This Lady understands her mistake, humbly asking that the master would pardon this Lady, Master.” Wei Lian Lian grovelled to scared to face the predator that is currently circling her. She knew that... that the other boy’s father is scary but she underestimated the boy’s father, this man is a Monster!

  
PeiZhou did not utter a single remark as he fixes his gaze at her, until she stopped speaking, frightened by the look of his eyes. She was thinking about saying something, when all of a sudden, she saw the Healer Wen Qing walks in with medicine in hand.

  
“This humble servant greets the Master!”

  
“No need for the courtesy! Healer Wen Qing, take a look at my son’s condition while I have matters to attend to.” Said PeiZhou as he glared at the gathering spectators.

  
Wen Qing obeyed and diagnoses the Master’s Son. Wen Qing sighed softly explained: “The cause of Ying’er’s blood vomiting was a heart attack due to extreme agitation. In reality, a person would not easily vomit blood like this, but Ying’er might have suffered an injury.”

  
“Ying’er was injured during his studies back in our homeland if I remember correctly it’s from the War that he and I tried to run away from, he was injured due to an arrow shot, striking a vital organ, According to the Master Healer in our Homeland who was Ying’er’s Master.” PeiZhou explained to Wen Qing as he trusts this Healer Girl since she doesn’t have the scent of Blood in her whole being nor had her hands stained by the blood of the innocent. “I entrust my Son under your care Lady Wen.”

  
“Yes, I will take good care of your son...” Wen Qing answered bowing down.

  
“Go...” PeiZhou said quietly motioning for Wen Qing to follow the Second Jade of Lan.

  
Once Ying’er is out of sight, the usual calm demeanour darkened. PeiZhou turned to the Wei Clan Elder.

  
“The Class hasn’t started yet and your Granddaughter had already caused trouble, what kind of discipline did you taught your Granddaughter... Elder Wei?” He said calmly but the coldness in his tone is not to be ignored.

  
The said Elder stepped up and bowed.

  
“Young Lord, there must have been a Misunderstanding between My Granddaughter and Your son, Lian’er doesn’t act like the way she did, please forgive her this time.” Elder Hao said quietly.

  
“Misunderstanding you say... You think I am blind? What sort of Misunderstanding that would lead my son to a Heart Attack...” PeiZhou said still calmly.

  
Then a Petite Girl wearing a Female Gusu Lan Uniform approached-

  
“Master Lu, This one can answer your question.”

  
“And who might this young lady be?” PeiZhou asked softly looking at the petite girl.

  
“This one’s name is Lan XiaoYun, Younger Cousin of the First and Second Jade of Lan.” The Petite girl answered looking back up at her elder then added. “Master Lu, it wasn’t a Misunderstanding that led your son to a heart attack.”

  
PeiZhou turned to the Young Girl and listen to her testament

  
“Speak freely...” He said softly.

  
“Yes...” XiaoYun bowed and said. “Lady Wei, Young Master Jin ZiXun and Young Master Su She approached Young Master Lu Ying’er when My Cousin Lan Wangji, Young Master Wen Ning and Young Master Nie Huaisang left his side, I didn’t hear much of their conversation but I could tell that Young Master Ying’er doesn’t want to have anything to do with them. He did tried to stay away from them yet Lady Wei did not take kindly to his actions and began saying things she shouldn’t at Young Master Ying’er.”

  
PeiZhou spared the Young Lady of Wei Clan a glance that everyone could tell that it was saying akin to ‘She’s in for Big Trouble.’ Kind of glance. And Lady Wei knew she’s in trouble, because even her Grandfather is wary of this Monster.

  
“Grandfather! I didn’t meant to make Little Master Lu that Upset! I swear!” Wei Lian Lian cried pleading for her Grandfather to not take her home.

  
She still hasn’t made Young Master Lan Wangji hers! She wanted to make the Second Jade Hers! She wanted to marry him!

  
“You called his father a Liar which he took it as an insult, When he talked back at you, you raised your hand and slapped him then said: ‘Just because Lan-er-gongzi had his eyes on you this time, you are some kind of master now. But let me tell you, someone like you can’t get married or give birth to a child even if you wanted to. Your looks aren’t even comparable to the Concubines! To other Females, to me! Lan-er-gongzi only wanted to have a try on a fresh experience, nothing more. It won’t be too long till you’re forgotten. Hmph, when that time comes, let’s see if you still can act arrogant.’ Weren’t those the Words you said to him? It got him so upset and very angry to the point where Young Master Lu Ying’er vomited Blood?” Lan XiaoYun said looking very displeased at the quivering girl.

  
Shocked Gasps could be heard from the other Leaders and Elders who came,

  
“Those words extremely defamatory.”

  
“Not only did she compared and bashed the son of Master Lu, Young Master Lu was also being slandered as an arrogant concubine!”

  
“This Young Lady lacks manners!”

  
“The Class hasn’t started yet and now she caused trouble?”

  
“Shameless!”

  
Wei Lian Lian quivered at the words thrown at her and the looks of disgust that was supposed to meant for that Street Rat!

  
 _‘Just You Wait! You won’t be saying those words once I marry the Second Jade of Lan!’_ She hissed mentally.

  
“Young Lady Wei, You know those insults, slandering and defamatory words you have thrown at my son will get you killed.” PeiZhou said calmly but there is something sinister hiding behind those words. “Lucky for you this is not my Homeland and the Law here is much different, if not... you would be dead the second you let any more insults out.”

  
 _‘Damn it! Damn it! Damn it all!’_ Wei Lian Lian cried in her thoughts. _‘Why is it that Calm People are much more terrifying when angry!?’_

 _  
_She was saved for a moment as QingHeng-jun steps up.

  
“Master Lu, as Lady Wei had gravely offended your son and according to the Gusu Lan Clan Rule Young Lady Wei is to be punished.”

  
Wei Lian Lian had high hopes that she will be with the Second Jade of Lan as the Man himself carries out the Punishment.

  
“I will make sure that she will carry out the Punishment as Wangji is busy attending to your son.” QingHeng-jun stated looking back at the Young Lord of Yiling.

  
Sighing, PeiZhou nodded as he do not like fussing and all. This is Gusu Lan after all...

  
“I trust you will carry out the Punishment for this Young Lady and I hope something like this won’t happen ever again, because I won’t be able to stop My Father and Brother from destroying the Wei Clan and Yunmeng Jiang Sect once they find out what happened to Ying’er. They are doting too much on my Son too much.” PeiZhou said and turns away. “I won’t stay long, I have pressing matters to attend to.”

  
“I won’t hold you for long Master Lu, you can visit your Son in the Healing Ward.” QingHeng-jun stated bowing down to his benefactor.

  
PeiZhou just waved a hand and disappeared from sight.

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

**[HEALER’S WARD]**

**  
**PeiZhou looked down on his sleeping child, Ying’er had always been looking so small whenever he sleeps, small and vulnerable. He would always remember that Ying’er is a child, no matter how fast the boy grows, but when the right age of adulthood comes he will age very slowly just like how those Young Cultivators from the Yang Realm does. But no matter what he would always love Ying’er as he is his Child.

  
He still remember how he found Ying’er on that very street near Yunmeng, he was so small and defenceless, he watched the Vulnerable and weak child grow into a Lively and Loyal child and he almost Lost Ying’er twice and what transpired today, if he had come too late Ying’er would have been in much trouble.

  
And those People who abandoned him and disowned him... he won’t forgive them, he will show those people that they made a grave mistake on throwing such a Gem!

  
“I know you’re there...” PeiZhou called out quietly as he sensed an unfamiliar presence by the door. “Why are you here?”

  
Sect Leader Jiang entered the Healing Ward quietly.

  
“How is he?” He asked.

  
“As you can see, my son is recovering from what that Servant Girl done to him. My son had gone through so much in his life, he’s living a happy and normal life and something like this happen because of that girl.” PeiZhou answered calmly. “Tell me... did you regret leaving this Child on the street?”

  
“Believe me, I never want to leave A-Xian but I have no other choice.” Jiang FengMian answered looking away.

  
PeiZhou glanced at Jiang FengMian icily

  
“We all have a Choice, but you have chosen to give up and leave the child of your long time friend on the street. If I had not come, Child would have been dead for good.” He said quietly as he look back down to his son and brushing the stray locks of hair away from the boy’s face.

  
Jiang FengMian looked away at the sight, he deeply regretted on leaving the Son of his Best Friend... he felt trapped back then.

  
“Sect Leader Jiang, do not concern yourself with my son anymore it’s no longer your responsibility. You have a Family of Your own and Ying’er had his own now. Do not make things more difficult as it is for yourself.” PeiZhou said softly as he turned fully on the said man.

  
“I know, but still at least for just a moment... I want to see the Child of my Old Friend. Please.” Jiang FengMian pleaded.

  
PeiZhou was not heartless, so he moved out of the way to let the other man see the boy. Jiang FengMian approached the bed and looked at the occupant of the bed, he reached out touching Ying’er’s cheek softly and said-

  
“I know you’ll never forgive me for what I have done, A-Xian. But know that I am happy and relieved that you’re alive and living well with a family that loved you so much... I wouldn’t ask for your forgiveness, all I ask for you is to live your life to the fullest and be happy... it’s good to see you alive... A-Xian...”

  
Jiang FengMian stood up and headed for the door, PeiZhou who noticed two figures peering by the door called out-

  
“He never blamed you, not once. The boy doesn’t hold grudge to those who had showed him kindness before. Even thought you have abandoned him, he’s still grateful that you gave him a small bit of Happiness.”

  
Jiang FengMian paused and turned to PeiZhou then smiled

  
“I’m relieved to hear that, Thank You... Master Lu... Ah, I almost forgot, I need to discuss with you about the Town of Yiling.”

  
**[OUTSIDE THE HEALING WARD]**

**  
**Yanli and Jiang Cheng stood by listening to the discussion, Yanli do remember a child that her father brought back home. A-Cheng was only 3 back then, if she remembers correctly A-Xian was 4 when he father brought him home, he was such a tiny babe for his age... but a Year after that... A year after that, he father went out with A-Xian and then return home alone and Secluded himself from everyone.

  
Even her mother couldn’t do anything to make her father come out of Seclusion, but once he does, he only comes out for the Duty of being the Sect Leader, and attending the meetings. He wasn’t talking to mother, no matter what her mother would do he would stay silent and won’t talk to her.

  
And now that A-Xian had returned though he came back as a different person, A-Xian is still the sweet young boy she knew. A-Xian is living a happy life and living in the arms of a Loving Family. Then she’s Happy and Relieved that A-Xian is alright.

  
“A-Jie?” Jiang Cheng called out.

  
Yanli turned to her younger brother and smile-

  
“A-Cheng?”

  
“A-Jie, you know who is Ying’er is it?” Jiang Cheng asked curiously.

  
Yanli nodded and said-

  
“Yes... I do remember him... You are only three back then so you don’t remember him, he’s always with father back then and he’s very afraid of dogs... A-Cheng...”

  
“A-Jie...” Jiang Cheng called out softly.

  
“A-Cheng, if you have a chance. Try and be friends with A-Xian.” Yanli said softly.

  
“But mother... she doesn’t like him... what if she-” Jiang Cheng tried to protest.

  
“A-Cheng... don’t worry about her, it’s going to be fine.” Yanli said cutting her younger brother’s protest.

  
“Okay... I’ll try...” Jiang Cheng sighed as he couldn’t say no to his sister.

  
**[THE NEXT DAY]**

**  
**PeiZhou stood by Ying’er’s bed side, his son is till peacefully sleeping.

  
“Ying’er... Ying’er...” He called out.

  
The boy let out an adorable squeaky sound as he moves away.

  
“Lemme sleep Mom...” Ying’er mumbled softly.

  
PeiZhou had to clear his throat as he looks away at the amused glances of the Healers.

  
“Ying’er if you don’t wake up, Your Uncle Yan He will eat all the breakfast in the table.” PeiZhou chimed softly and continued ignoring the sniggering healers behind him.

  
Ying’er opened up his eyes and sat up-

  
“He better not!” he cried.

  
Then he blinked when he noticed that he’s in a different room.

  
“Eh? Dad? Where am I? When did I got Here? How did I got here?” He asked looking up at his father.

  
“You’re in Gusu Lan’s Healing Ward, You got here yesterday noon, and You got here after being carried by Young Master Lan Wangji as if you are his bride.” PeiZhou answered with a straight face.

  
“Did I faint?” Ying’er asked.

  
“Yes, yes you did and almost gave everyone a heart attack.” PeiZhou answered ruffling his son’s hair. “Enough fooling around, Ying’er I’ll be heading back home in Yiling.”

  
“I see...” Ying’er said softly but smiled back up. “Don’t worry about me dad, you can go back home and tend to the People... we still have lots of work to do.”

  
Sighing PeiZhou sat beside’s Ying’er’s bed and said

  
“Ying’er, leave the Hard Work to me. For now focus on your Studies here in Gusu.”

  
“Did dad got help?” Ying’er asked curiously.

  
PeiZhou nodded and said

  
“Yes, Dad got plenty of help, so Ying’er doesn’t need to worry.”

  
Ying’er nodded quietly and reached out for his Father’s hand and held it tight.

  
“Don’t worry dad, Ying’er will be fine... Once Ying’er grows up more Ying’er will help father.”

  
PeiZhou smiled softly, his smile was so soft which reminded the Healers who knew CangSe SanRen’s smile.

  
“And Father will wait for that day to come.” He said softly as he stood up. “Father will be going now, be good.”

  
“Yes, Dad...”

  
“Study Hard...” PeiZhou added.

  
“Yes, Dad...”

  
“Don’t cause trouble while I’m not looking.” PeiZhou said again.

  
“Yes, Dad...”

  
“And Honestly... No Experimenting While I’m not there to Supervise.” PeiZhou said in amused exasperation even though his face doesn’t show it.

  
“Yes, Ma...”

  
And with that PeiZhou pinched his son’s cheek then placed a kiss on his forehead lovingly.

  
“Be careful on your way, Dad...” Ying’er chirped.

  
“I know, good luck on your studies.” PeiZhou said as he left the room.

  
**[OUTSIDE THE HEALING WARD]**

**  
**PeiZhou raised a brow when he saw the Second Young Master of Lan stood there staring at him.

  
“Well if you’re here to see my Son, you can go inside.” He said softly.

  
Without being told twice Lan Zhan walked inside the Healer’s ward to see Ying’er. PeiZhou could only shake his head when he hears his son laughing upon the Second Jade’s arrival. He stood in front of QingHeng-jun and Lan QiRen and said

  
“I’ll leave my Son in Your care, you know where to find me in case of Emergency.”

  
“You can count on us, Master Lu.” Lan QiRen bowed in respect.

  
“We will look after your son.” QingHeng-jun added as he followed his brother’s gesture.

  
“Alright, I’ll be going now... as I need to start to plan things out to rebuild the Town of Yiling.” PeiZhou stated as he leaves Gusu not by sword but by teleportation, he took out a Talisman and do some hand seals.

  
Both QingHeng-Jun and Lan QiRen watched in surprise as a Circle of Arrays surrounded the Young Lord of Yiling then disappear from their sight taking the Young Lord with it.

  
**[BACK IN THE HEALING WARD]**

**  
**Ying’er could only stare at the Second Jade of Lan...

  
“Come again, Lan Zhan? Is what dad said true?” He asked again.

 **  
**The said boy could only look away in embarrassment, but nodded anyways.

  
“Awww... Lan Zhan, how sweet of you~!” Ying’er cooed as he pinched Lan Zhan’s cheek.

  
“Ying’er...” Lan Zhan sighed as he held Ying’er’s hand steady on his cheek.

  
“Lan Zhan, I’ll be alright don’t worry so much about me, I’m tougher than I look.” Ying’er said softly as he looked at those worried Golden Eyes.

  
But the said boy looked at him like he’s afraid of something.

  
“Lan Zhan, I’ve been in Two Wars. I’ve been injured one too many times and I heal faster than any normal Cultivator would. So don’t worry.” Ying’er coaxed softly and smiled at the Second Jade of Lan.

  
“Ying’er, do not take your injuries lightly.” Lan Zhan said equally soft yet worry is still in his voice. “Please...”

  
Ying’er could only laugh softly, he doesn’t understand why other people avoided the Second Jade so much, LanZhan is so sweet and Gentle.

  
“I won’t Lan Zhan... I won’t... father is not here anymore, he already went home in Yiling, so I’m in your care now...” Ying’er laughed softly.

  
Lan Zhan smiled softly at the soft chiming laughter...

  
“En... Will take good care of Ying’er...” He said softly.

  
By the door, Lan XiChen could only watch at the sight before him, if only he had a Brush and Paper he would have drawn this moment and stare at it for quite a very long time. His beloved baby brother has a Blooming Puppy Love towards Ying’er, it’s quite a sight to see. And he could have sworn he could see his Father and Uncle peering by the Windowsill trying not to get caught peeking like peeping toms, yet they failed to notice his and Wangji’s mother behind them.

  
**[YILING FOREST]**

**[LU HOUSEHOLD GARDEN]**

**  
**A Teleportation Array glowed in the air and a figure falling down from the Array then landing as graceful as a cat to the ground. PeiZhou has arrived back home, he looked around first checking if someone had intruded his territory while he’s away. Then frowned upon sensing a Familiar presence inside his House, he stormed inside and there he saw a Red haired man sitting beside the table drinking a cup of tea.

  
“I see that you finally decided to come back home, Dear Brother.” The Red Haired Man said in a good-natured tone.

  
Sighing, PeiZhou should have gotten used to his Brother’s habit of intruding his House. Even back there in the Yang Realm.

  
“What are you doing here in the Yin Realm... Yan He?” He asked as he sat across from his brother.

  
The said Man just smiled and said

  
“Why... I’m here to see what you’re up to... little brother.”

  
PeiZhou could only snort and pour himself a cup of tea. He know that his Father sent Yan He to see how he’s fairing life in the Yin Realm, honestly he wasn’t neglecting his own health this time. Geeze, his Father’s affection is suffocating sometimes.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_

_  
_ ** Question ** **:**

**  
*1.) Jiang Cheng Being Friends with Ying’er?**

***A.)** Yes...

 ***B.)** No...

**  
*2.) More Baby Kitty’s Claw?**

***A.)** Yes... Hell Yes! Show that little witch your Baby Claw!

 ***B.)** Noooo.... People must see you have manners, Xian Xian!


	4. And The Things You Have Taught Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Kitty Xian, is not dumb. Little Kitty Xian is smart when he wants to. Like Uncle Yan He Says: “Play Innocent and Dumb to Hide the Knife.”
> 
> This Little Kitty Xian can Hold Grudge Too...

**[CLOUD RECESSES]**

**[ORCHID ROOM]**

**  
**It’s a warm and sunny day in Gusu, with the Class starting. Lan QiRen had droned on and on about the Sect Rules, trying to ignore those who are trying not to sleep. To his Surprise Young Master Lu is still wide awake while others behind him are trying not to doze off.

  
“Well, since no one is listening how about an Oral Recitation of the Sect Rule?” Lan QiRen called out.

  
And that got a rise from the students, those who were dozing off sat up straight and looked at Lan QiRen in Horror.

  
“Teacher! I have a Question!” Ying’er called out raising his hand.

  
Lan QiRen turned to look at the lively boy and answered.

  
“Yes?”

  
“Aren’t there supposed to be rules for each Sects?” Ying’er asked curiously looking at Lan QiRen with big silvery grey eyes.

  
Lan QiRen stared at the Son of Master Lu and said

  
“There is, why’d you asked?”

  
“Just Curious...” Ying’er answered.

  
“You asked because you don’t know them? Hmph! Foreigners...” Wei Lian Lian shot back.

  
Ying’er just smiled and turned to Lan QiRen then asked

  
“If it’s alright for Teacher, I’ll recite Yunmeng Jiang Rules first?”

  
Jiang Cheng flinched and looked sharply at Wei Lian Lian who lowered her head and kept her mouth Shut.

  
“While I’m at it, I can recite other Major Clans Rules too...” Ying’er added with a sweet smile.

  
Who was Lan QiRen to deny that on the boy

  
“Very well, While You’re at it Recite at least some of Gusu Lan Sect Rules.” He said taking a seat and watch the boy.

  
Ying’er stood up from where he is seated and cleared his throat, then he opens his mouth-

  
“ **RULES OF YUNMENG JIANG SECT**

 **  
Rule #1** Family is First Priority, People Comes Second and Small Matters Comes Last.

 **  
Rule #2** Be Compassionate towards All People.

 **  
Rule #3** One Should Not Always Lie, Speak The Truth.

 **  
Rule #4** Killing and Stealing Is Forbidden In The Sect.

 **  
Rule #5** Be Faithful To The Ideals, And Values Of The Family and The People.

 **  
Rule #6** Power Is Not Everything Pursuit Knowledge As Well.

 **  
Rule #7** Value The Opinion Of Others Whether It’s Good Or Bad, Change If Must.

 **  
Rule #8** Treat Everyone Including One’s Family Equally.

 **  
Rule #9** Show Kindness To Everyone Including Your Enemies.

 **  
Rule #10** Respect The Elderly and Females.

 **  
Rule #11** Love Only Your Spouse and those who are Member of the Family.

 **  
Rule #12** Never Draw Your Sword Unless It’s Necessary.

  
 **Rule #13** Be Hospitable and Do Not Break Hospitality.”

  
Everyone in the room could only stare at Ying’er in surprise...

  
“You! How did you- How did you know that!? Only Yunmeng Jiang Disciples who knows the Yunmeng Jiang Sect Rules!” Wei Lian Lian called out.

  
“Oh, But Lady Wei... I also know the other Major Sects Rules, so... Sit tight~!” Ying’er chirped happily.

  
Everyone can tell that Ying’er is just being vindictive towards Miss Wei, not physically but Verbally...

  
“Okay... Lemme see... We’re done with Yunmeng Jiang Sect Rules... I’ll move to Lanling Jin Sect’s Rule!” Ying’er yipped too happily for everyone’s taste.

  
Oh Master Lu’s little Kitten is Vindictive indeed.

  
“Wait... Lanling Jin Sect Doesn’t have Rules!” Jin ZiXun called out.

  
Jin ZiXuan could only facepalm at his cousin’s stupidity and by the looks of Ying’er’s grin... the kid knows.

  
“Oh but there is! And They are-

  
**RULES OF LANLING JIN SECT**

**  
Rule #1** Treat Other People and Their Property With Respect.

**  
Rule #2 Don't criticize your partner's parents or friends.**

**  
Rule #3** Do Not Commit Promiscuity or other Affair of one is Married.

 **  
Rule #4** Family, People and The Sect Comes First before other small Matters.

 **  
Rule #5** Honour Your Family.

 **  
Rule #6** Be Benevolent To The Poor.

 **  
Rule #7** Be Committed To Your Family and Your People.

 **  
Rule #8** Keep A Fair Contribution Your Allied Sects.

 **  
Rule #9** Do Not Betray Under Any Circumstances Your Allies.

 **  
Rule #10** War Prisoner Slavery And Torture Is Not Tolerated, Treat The Prisoner Fairly.

 **  
Rule #11** Do Not Display Arrogance and Conceitedness Towards Others.

 **  
Rule #12** Scheming For Domination Is Not Tolerated.

 **  
Rule #13** Do Not Commit Adultery.

 **  
Rule #14** Do Not Break The Sacredness of Hospitality.” Ying’er chirped as he finished the Lanling Jin Sect Rules.

  
The Lanling Jin Contingent could only stare incredulously at the Young Master before them, how did this Brat know the Lanling Jin Sect Rule!? They could swear this kid look so smug right now.

  
“Next is QingHe Nie Sect Rules!” Ying’er said looking at his Friend Huaisang who tried to shrink on his seat.

  
“ **RULES OF QINGHE NIE SECT**

 **  
Rule #1** Family First, The People Comes Second and Trivial Matters Comes Last.

 **  
Rule #2** Always Uphold Justice.

 **  
Rule #3** Protect the Innocent.

 **  
Rule #4** Do Not Tolerate Evil Deeds.

 **  
Rule #5** With Great Powers Comes Great Responsibility.

 **  
Rule #6** A relationship with other Sects cannot continue without trust and honesty. By being honest with other Sects, they have no reason to doubt you or not trust you.

 **  
Rule #7** Respect and Appreciation Without respect and appreciation, there is no love.

 **  
Rule #8** Do not underestimate the power of thoughtfulness.

 **  
Rule #9** Accept that no one is perfect.

 **  
Rule #10** Trust Your Instincts.

 **  
Rule #11** Value Brotherhood and Friendship.

 **  
Rule #12** Value Hospitality and Never Break It.” Ying’er recited grinning at Huaisang who looked like wanting to disappear.

  
To everyone Ying’er is making it look like he knew much more than they are, which annoyed them. Then-

  
“What about Qishan Wen!? Would you know!?” Wei Lian Lian called out hoping that this street rat wouldn’t dare.

  
But to her dismay, Ying’er just grinned-

  
“ **RULES OF QISHAN WEN SECT**

 **  
Rule #1** All those who oppress others and do evil relying on the power of their clan should be killed. Not only that, they should be beheaded for tens of thousands to revile so that those to come would beware.

 **  
Rule #2** Killing is against the Law, If as much as the blood of the Innocent is Spilled they who committed such atrocious Act shall be sentenced to death for the life of the innocent that was taken through Lingchi.

 **  
Rule #3** Stealing is a Crime those who are caught committing such a crime shall have their hands cut off and be imprisoned for 3 Whole Years without reprieve.

 **  
Rule #4** They who commit Promiscuity shall have their Organs cut out and be exiled away or be judged by those who are victim of Promiscuity.

 **  
Rule #5** Respect the Words of the Elders, Never Speak unless Spoken to if such Disrespect Committed shall be punished with Hundred Lashes.

 **  
Rule #6** Honour and Respect the Family All those who never Respect and Honour the Familial Ties shall be punished by Exile and have their Surname Strip from them.

 **  
Rule #7** Those who Lived and Ruled with Kindness in their Heart and Dignity Shall Live with Honour and Glory and all those who Lived and Committed Crime by the Sword, Shall Die By The Sword.

 **  
Rule #8** Those who attempted to Rule and Conquer those who are weak through oppression with an Iron Fist Shall be Executed Publicly to make an example to those who would dare come and try the same attempt.

 **  
Rule #9** Do not Lie in the Face of Truth and Justice or Speak Ill to others, those who do so shall have their tongues cut out and have it swallow to the one who is Guilty of lying.

 **  
Rule #10** All those who Betrays the Family and the Sect shall be Condemned to the Life of Misery, Distrust, Dishonour and Shame, They shall be treated as the Lowest of the Low and will never be forgiven to such act of Betrayal.

 **  
Rule #11** Never Break the Sacredness of Hospitality.” He grinned answering the Challenge.

  
Then he turned to Lan QiRen and Finishes the Rule-

  
“ **Gusu Lan Sect Rules**

 **  
Rule #1** Do not kill within Cloud Recesses

 **  
Rule #2** Do not fight without permission

 **  
Rule #3** Do not commit acts of promiscuity

 **  
Rule #4** Do not go out at night

 **  
Rule #5** Do not make noise

 **  
Rule #6** Do not walk too fast

 **  
Rule #7** Do not laugh for no reason

 **  
Rule #8** Do not sit with a disgraceful pose

 **  
Rule #9** Do not eat more than 3 bowls 

**  
Rule #10** Be a filial child

 **  
Rule #11** Organise work properly

 **  
Rule #12** Diligence is the root

 **  
Rule #13** Morality is the priority

 **  
Rule #14** Harmony is the value

 **  
Rule #15** Learning comes first

 **  
Rule #16** Do not take your own words lightly

 **  
Rule #17** Do not act impulsively”

  
There’s only Silence in the room, as Ying’er sits back down after bowing to Lan QiRen. But Wei Lian Lian won’t just give up...

  
“You! There’s no way an outsider like you should know these Rules!” She cried out.

  
“Why so?” Ying’er challenged.

  
“No one outside the Sects knows these Rules you recited! You might have sneaked inside every Sects to know them!” Wei Lian Lian spat glaring at the rat not far from her.

  
Ying’er could only smile jovially not really caring if Miss Wei would vomit blood from frustration.

  
“Want me to Recite another one then? The Rules of Rules Perhaps?” He snorted, then cackled at the gobsmacked look on everyone’s faces.

  
Ying’er could only guess that the 5 Great Rules of Rules is still highly valued... he could remember what his Father told him about it

  
**_“The 5 Great Rules of Rules is created for every Sects to remind them of the Consequences if they disobey it, it is to protect the Rules that was set upon each Sects. All 5 Forefather of the Sects created this Rules of Rules themselves to prevent those who are reckless leaders from causing chaos... remember the 5 Great Rules of Rules, Ying’er...”_ **

**_  
_**Ying’er could tell that Lan QiRen knew of the 5 Great Rules of Rule judging by his paling face. But he ignored the man and sneered at Miss Wei then said-

 ** _  
_**“ **5** **GREAT RULES OF RULES**

 **  
Rule #1** Obey all the Given Rules by the First Sect Leaders of Each Sect Alone, those who failed to follow the Given Rules Shall be Punished Accordingly.

 **  
Rule #2** Do Not Append More Rules they who disobey this Rule Shall have their hands Crippled.

 **  
Rule #3** Do Not Use The Rules As Any Means To Manipulate The People or Disciples of each Sects. Those who break this Rule shall have their Cultivation Crippled and be Banished from their Sects and never to be allowed to set foot on any Sect ever.

 **  
Rule #4** Never Forget the Rules that is given for all to follow to live in Peace, those who would dare Forget this Rule shall be Punished Publicly to let the people know the consequence of forgetting this Rule and the Rules that are given by the Ancestral Sect Leaders.

 **  
Rule #5** If any Sects executed Any Form of violation to these Set of Rules with the Presence of any Living Ancestor of the Great Sects or Secluded ones as a Witness and the Judge, that Sect and the Clan who had executed the Violation will be eliminated.”

  
If looks could kill, Ying’er would’ve died a thousands of times over. But sadly, Miss Wei can only look at him murderously.

  
“Rules of Rules? What does it have to do with anything?” She hissed challengingly.

  
Shocked gasps could be heard from the Lan Clan Disciples. Of course, the Lan Clan knew what the Rules of Rules are for and for someone to say such a thing right after the Rules of Rules is recited is unheard of... this Young Lady is spoiled to the core if she doesn’t know the Rules of Rules.

  
Lan QiRen tried to defuse the tension, by diverting the Subject...

  
Lan Qiren, “Who was the first in the cultivation world to focus on the rise of his clan instead the rise of his sect.”

Wei Lian Lian, “The founder of Qishan Wen Sect, Wen Mao,”

Lan Qiren, “What was the profession of the founder of Qinghe Nie Clan?”

Wei Lian Lian, “A butcher,”

Lan Qiren, “How to differentiate Sprits, demons, ghosts and monsters?”

Wei Lian Lian, “Spirits are formed from living non-human beings. Demons, from living human beings, ghosts from dead humans, monsters from dead non-human beings,”

Lan Qiren, “there was an executioner with parents, a wife and children, he executed over a hundred people in his lifetime. He died of sudden death, his body left on the street for seven days, with the build-up of resentful energy, he started to hunt and kill. What should be done?”

Wei Lian Lian thought about how she should answer, it wasn’t like she didn’t know what the answer was.

  
Lan Qiren looked at her, “do you know the answer?” before Wei Lian Lian could conclude the answer she was organizing in her head, Lan Qiren called his nephew to answer. “Wangji, what should be done?”

  
Lan Wangji, “First, liberate him. Appeal to his sentiment towards the family. Grant his dying wish and relieve any lingering obsessions. If it fails, restrain him.”

  
Wei Lian Lian’s face lit, as she finally got the missing piece to her thoughts. She grabbed a paper and brush and silently scribbled, Huaisang peeking to Wei Lian Lian’s paper, while Lan Wangji continues to answer.

  
“If his crimes are grave and resentful energy persists exterminate him. Cultivators should abide by this order in their exorcisms without fail,” Lan Wangji finished, as soon as he did. Wei Lian Lian lifted her brush, “I have a question!”

  
Wei Lian Lian, “by granting his dying wish and relieving his obsessions seems easy in theory. What if his obsession was to wipe out a clan for vengeance, what then?”

  
Lan Wangji, “Liberate if possible. Suppress if necessary. Extermination would be last resort” he spoke calmly.

  
Wei Lian Lian, “A waste! It’s not like I did not know the answer. I was considering a fourth option.” She said as she eyed the Second Jade.

  
Lan Wangji, “I have never heard of a fourth option.”

  
Wei Lian Lian pulled up her paper and shoved it in Lan Wangji’s face, close enough for him to observe what she scribbled on the paper, “Well, the executioner died of horrible death, he’d certainly turn into a feral zombie! Since he executed over a hundred people before he died. Why not dig up their graves and arouse their resentful energy…” she explained, gasps and murmurs started to fill the room. Zixuan and Huaisang looked completely appalled by Wei Lian Lian’s words. Jiang Cheng was trying his hard not to stand up and shut Wei Lian Lian up. “Then let the hundred heads fight against the feral zombies.” Wei Lian Lian finished explaining her idea.

  
Lan Qiren’s blood pressure rose as he listened to his student, “The essence of purging is to liberate them. How dare you think of arousing resentful energy instead! You are reversing the natural order. Disregarding ethics and morality!”

  
Wei Lian Lian, “But regardless of their form, Spiritual or resentful, they are both energy that can be utilized.” She retorted back.

  
Then a snicker could be heard from behind the Second Jade.

  
“Indeed, both are Energies but have you ever thought that the other one is harmful?” Ying’er snickered. “Then let me ask you, how you make sure that the resentful energy obeys you and won’t run amok that would cause harm to others.”

  
Wei Lian Lian placed her hand under her chin and spoke, “It was merely a theory. I haven’t thought that far yet.”

  
“Ah, a Theory but have you thought of the cause and effect of the resentful energy? Do you know the Consequence of using such Energy?” Ying’er chimed enjoying the bantering.

  
“Well- I...” Wei Lian Lian called out indignantly.

  
“Clearly, the Miss doesn’t know how dangerous the Resentful Energy is to a Cultivator’s body. You say it like it’s no problem at all, that it is fine to use Resentful Energy like it’s normal, but do you not know that Resentful Energy is Fatal, if there is no countermeasure to prevent the Resentful Energy from harming the body? Do You know any Countermeasure to prevent it, Lady Wei?” Ying’er grinned at the flustered looks on Wei Lian Lian’s face.

  
Lan QiRen and the others could only look on the bantering, despite being angry at the thought of the use of Resentful Energy, Ying’er’s statement is quite intriguing. Wei Lian Lian glared at Ying’er hatefully

  
“Well do you?” Wei Lian Lian shot back.

  
Ying’er stood up from his seat and face Wei Lian Lian with a smile.

  
“Of course I do, I learned from Best Masters.”

  
 _“Do Not Be Boastful!”_ Lan Zhan thought to himself as if berating Ying’er mentally.

  
“Well? Aren’t you going to tell everyone, what you know about this Energies?” Wei Lian Lain called out.

  
“Of Course, Resentful and Spiritual Energies are like Yin and Yang Energies! The Resentful Energy Represents the Yin Energy, whilst the Spiritual Energy Represents Yang Energy.” Ying’er said with a smile those who are not as patient as the Lan Disciples would be pissed off by how Ying’er kept on smiling.

  
Lan QiRen just stayed quiet for now and noticed his brother was by the door listening along with Madam Lan.

  
“Resentment is like drinking poison and then hoping it will kill your enemies. But sadly that’s not the case, Time and time again, when we are hurt by others, we become plagued with resentment. We internalize our pain and mask it as an inner anger towards the other party. We subconsciously wish pain and harm on that person. However, what we do not realize is this does absolutely nothing more than hurt us further. So it is like drinking poison and hoping it will kill your enemy, or the one who has created the harm in the first place. The problem is that the poison will completely destroy your mind and body over time if you let it. Same goes for the Resentful Energy, it Damages the Min and the Body And the Heart.” Ying’er recited among the things his teacher from the Yang Realm had told him.

  
Others could only watch helplessly as the Young Lady of Wei Clan is continuously Humiliated, while others in amusement as to no matter how much the Young Lady try to humiliate the Young Master of Lu Household it always comes back to her.

  
“Resentment is defined as a feeling of anger or displeasure about someone or something unfair. Allowing yourself to feel this emotion obsessively is very damaging to your physical and mental health. Specifically, it can hurt you in the following ways:” Ying’er said glancing at the Young Lady of Wei Clan and smiled softly yet vindictively.

  
Oh Ying’er could hold a Grudge against her alright...

  
“ **Psychological Damage** : Resentment and other negative emotions like contempt, anger and bitterness damage our normal psychological makeup. Dwelling on such feelings causes human beings to seek out future causes of those feelings that do not even exist by destroying our mindset. More specifically, resentment will cause you to see everything through spectacles of negativity. This will significantly inhibit your ability to see fruitful opportunities that are coming your way. Further, it causes us to begin viewing ourselves in a negative light which causes a snowball effect in the rest of our lives.

  
 **Physical Damage** : It explains that resentment and bitterness interfere with our body’s hormonal systems. This causes a majorly damaging effect through our entire body, much like extreme stress. It is also has noted that these negative emotions interfere with our immune system as well causing us to be susceptible to illness and disease. The negativity can even cause heart problems, according to the Healers and Experts who had encountered patients with Resentful Energies in them.

  
 **Social Problems** : Plain and simple, resentment will eventually destroy your personality which will affect your friendships and relationships with family members. It will turn you into a person that nobody wants to spend any time with or interact with and leave you feeling even more empty and alone.” Ying’er continued not giving an inch.

  
Wei Lian Lian can only stare, she’s not very familiar with this discussion.

  
“So what if a Person is Soaked with Resentful Energy, what must be done?” She grounded out.

  
Ying’er gasped mockingly clutching his chest and said

  
“Miss Wei! Were you not listening to my explanation earlier? Oh Dear me! Should I be more clearer and Direct on how to deal with a Person Affected by Resentful Energy?” He said in a theatrical way. “Okay... Let me say it again... Resentful and Spiritual Energies are like Yin and Yang Energies! The Resentful Energy Represents the Yin Energy, whilst the Spiritual Energy Represents Yang Energy. Both balances each other!”

  
“What if one person doesn’t have a Partner to balance their Energies out?” Jin ZiXuan asked out of Curiosity.

  
“Ah! That would lead to a Deviation, too much energy stored in the Dantians would cause too much trouble in the body, All that yang and nowhere to go. It’s bound to go into the body and cause havoc.” Ying’er grinned liking where the way his explanation leads.

  
Lan QiRen and the others got a feeling that wherever this explanation leads to it’s bound to be embarrassing.

  
“How to counter the residual energy, for the men-the Yang Energy I mean?” Jin ZiXun dig the grave a little deeper.

  
Ying’er is grinning fully as his canines is showing.

  
“In order to counteract the residual yang energy, you need to dual cultivate preferably with a partner strong in yin energy to soak up the excess yang. You Jin Men got lots of those, especially Sect Leader Jin.” He said in mirth.

  
“What are the Symptoms?” Jiang Cheng asked out of curiosity.

  
“Symptoms include a violent temper, ruddy complexion, easily tanned, too much heat in the body, quick to anger, always feeling hungry and a fast pulse... and the good example to that is Sect Leader Nie.” Ying’er answered turning to Nie Huaisang who hid behind his fan.

  
“How to prevent such a thing?” Lan XiChen asked as he finally speaks looking at the giddy young master, unwittingly throwing everyone in the grave himself.

  
Innocence can really lead to many things, especially digging the grave of many... like the old saying goes... Curiosity Kills the Cat, at this moment everyone are posing as the Curious Cat and Ying’er is going to kill them (Not Literally) with his answers.

  
“The body loses qi with loss of liquid, semen especially. Therefore, for fast relief I suggests you ejaculate every day and at least twice, one early morning and another before going to bed to spend the excess yang.” Ying’er grinned all too happily. “It goes the same for the Ladies too!”

  
Lan QiRen is in the Verge of having a Heart Attack, others are trying not to flee the room. Madam Lan was hiding her blushing face on her sleeves whilst QingHeng-jun looks away in embarrassment.

  
“H-How can you say such a thing!” Wei Lian Lian cried out cheeks burning.

  
“What? In the eyes of the Healers Genders are nothing when it comes to Healing, Men and Women are all the same.” Ying’er pouted and harrumphed.

  
“No it’s not! You pervert!” Wei Lian Lian screeched.

  
Ying’er just tilted his head to the side and said-

  
“Eh? First I’m a Dirty Street Rat, now a Pervert? Wow... if my Healing Arts Teacher hears that she might strip you right then and there.”

  
Wei Lian Lian couldn’t take the jibe any longer she stomped towards Ying’er ready to throttle the other, but Lan QiRen stepped up

  
“Enough! Miss Wei that is not how a Lady Should act!” He berated as he stood fervently on the Young Miss of Wei Clan’s Way.

  
“But-” Wei Lian Lian cried out flustered and tried to play the Victim.

  
“He hadn’t provoked you, he had given you answers when you ask. Yet you kept on prodding him in hopes of provoking him.” Lan QiRen stated sternly making the young Lady look down in shame.

  
“But I-” She began trying to look small.

  
“You have caused Young Master Lu troubles even before the Class Started and you are doing it again.” Lan QiRen cuts her off. “You will be punished properly you will copy the Sect Rules of Virtue and Conduct 15 Times be at the Library Pavilion by tomorrow... Lan Wangji will oversee your punishment Miss Wei.”

  
And with that the class went on, Wei Lian Lian could only glare at the rat who always ruin her plans to get the Second Jade of Lan... but that doesn’t matter, she still have her chance since she’s punished to Copy the Sect Rules as Punishment and it’s the Second Jade of Lan is going to oversee her Punishment... Oh how excited she is! This is a Golden Chance!

  
**[LATER AFTER CLASS]**

**  
**Jiang Cheng was roaming around the Cloud Recesses in search for someone, while searching he couldn’t help but think of what his A-Jie told him. he had to befriend the Young Master of Lu Family, his mother is going to be so furious if she finds out.

  
So deep was his thoughts that he didn’t saw who’s coming on his way and the next thing he knew is bumping onto someone, he was about to berate the person he bumped onto only to stop short when he looked who it was...

  
“Ah! Sorry! Sorry! I wasn’t watching where I’m going.” Ying’er chirruped as he reached out. “Here let me help you up!”

  
Jiang Cheng accepted the offered hand and let the other boy pull him up.

  
“It’s fine, I wasn’t looking where I was going... sorry.” He said as he dusted himself. “I’m Jiang Wanyin Courtesy Name Jiang Cheng by the way.”

  
To Jiang Cheng’s surprise he didn’t see disgust or animosity on the other’s face, just a huge sunny grin.

  
“Nice to meet you! I’m Lu Ying, Courtesy Name Lu Wuxian! Let’s be friends Cheng Cheng!”

  
Jiang Cheng could only stare at Ying’er, he was supposed to ask to be his friend, but this could work.

  
“Okay...” was only Jiang Cheng’s answer.

  
**[YILING TOWN]**

**[BAMBOO FOREST, LU HOUSEHOLD]**

**  
**It’s only been half a Day and PeiZhou is already suffering headaches, Why? Well... a certain Older Brother who was supposed to look after him is kneeling in front of him currently and beside him is an angry cat who was currently bound on Spirit Ropes, but why is Yan He kneeling? The Garden behind him is currently in a Mess, plants strewn here and there, Herbs uprooted from their patch, pots full of seedlings are broken and the seedlings are mixed, fence broken, the dried fish he strung up just some days ago is missing and the Shack is totally destroyed.

  
PeiZhou crossed his arms on his chest and tapped his foot impatiently even though his face doesn’t show it.

  
“I’m really sorry Zhou Zhou, I tried to stop this Stupid Cat from stealing the Dried Fish. But he’s too fast sooo... we kinda ruined your Garden... I’m really sorry!” Yan He whimpered as he was subjected to his younger brother’s stare. He really hates it when his cute little Zhou Zhou stares at him for too long.

  
And no sooner Peizhou opened his mouth to berate his Older Brother the Sky darkens and a Pillar of whirlwind landed at the Centre of the Garden adding to the damage much to Yan He’s and the Black Cat’s Horror, at the centre of the Crater stood a man coughing the dusts out of his system.

  
“Oh Man, why does Zhou Zhou had to live on a Dusty area?” A Very Familiar and Drunk voice called out.

  
Yan He began to sweat a lot because the dark look on Zhou Zhou’s face is never a good sign. When the Dust clears a good-looking man stood straight and grinned brightly upon seeing the person he came to see, but ignorant at the surroundings he ruined.

  
“Yo! Xiao Meow Meow long time no see!” The Drunk Man crowed happily.

  
Zhou Zhou armed with a Broom stalked towards the ignorant idiot.

  
“Zhu... Zen... SHIIIIII!!!!!!” The Angry Mother Cat roared.

  
The said man finally realized what he has done and looks of terror could be seen on his face-

  
“Xiao Meow Meow! Calm Down! Calm Down Aaaahhhh!” The Man who is now Christened as Zhu ZenShi cried trying to calm an angry cat.

  
After Several rounds of beatings the new Guest is kneeling together with Yan He and the Black Cat, while PeiZhou was sitting on the Patio glaring down at them, even though his face doesn’t show anything.

  
“Zhou Zhouuuuu....” Yan He whimpered pathetically.

  
“Xiao Meow Meow, I’m really sorry.” ZenShi added.

  
“Nyaa!” The Two Tailed Cat joined in.

  
And the Next thing they know there are Brooms and Gardening Tools in front of them-

  
“Start Working...” was all Zhou Zhou said while he grabbed the Black Cat by the scruff of him neck and tied a Bell on the said cat’s neck. “I will go and visit Ying’er in Gusu.”

  
And with that he disappeared with a wailing cat.

  
**[CLOUD RECESSES]**

**[LIBRARY PAVILLION]**

**  
**Wei Lian Lian is bored, she’s a bit sore from copying on the Sect Rules and she’s bored since the object of her Affection doesn’t even look at her nor look at her beauty. She’s the belle of the Wei Clan and she is beautiful that no men, even someone as cold as Lan Wangji could resist! Yet why the Second Jade refused to look at her? Why won’t he talk to her now that they’re both alone.

  
“Lan Zhan... I’m bored...” She whined.

  
Lan Zhan paused from his writing and without looking he said

  
“Continue writing, you are not half-way finished to your punishment.”

  
“But Lan Zhan~! I’m tired and Why won’t you talk to me?” Wei Lian Lian whined again.

  
“Do not call me by my name, we are not familiar with each other. Now start writing.” Lan Zhan said and looked at her sternly.

  
Wei Lian Lian held her breath at the sight of the stern gaze she was given, oh how she love to see that kind of reaction on her Lan Zhan’s face. So she wants to try again...

  
  
“ _Wangji-xiong, here’s a question. Do you really hate me?_ _Huh?_ _Aya!_ _” Wei Lian Lian giggled as she played with the Brush Pen. “Still ignoring me?!_ _Ey! What should I call you to get a response?_ _Wangji?_ _Lan Wangji?_ _Lan Zhan!_ _Or…_ _Master Lan?! Hehe!_ _Oh! I got it!_ _Lan-er-ge_!”

  
Lan Zhan’s patience is wearing thin, but he held on as he is a man he shouldn’t hit girls. But this Girl in front of him is very infuriating. He looked up only to back away when Lady Wei was too close for comfort, he glared at her very angrily-

  
“Ehehehe~! Oh my, did I surprise Lan-Er-ge~? Sorry~!” Wei Lian Lian giggled as she batted her eyelashes at the man in front of her.

  
“You!” Lan Zhan said as his anger is rising.

  
Wei Lian Lian tried to ignore the warning bells to stop what she’s doing, she scoots closer to the angry young man before her-

  
“Lan-er-ge please don’t be mad, I was only trying to lighten up the mood, we could have talked but you won’t even look at me so...”

  
“Shameless!” Lan Zhan snarled causing the young lady to back away immediately.

  
Wei Lian Lian paled drastically as her plan to tempt the Second Jade failed, her attempt only infuriated the young man further.

  
“S-Second Y-Young Master Lan... I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry I didn’t meant to!” She babbled quickly.

  
She kowtowed as she tried to apologize. She was about to say more apologies when-

  
“Lan Zhan! I came to visit!” A Very Infuriating voice called out by the Window.

  
And the Suffocating Spiritual Energy Pressure was lifted, when a very Familiar face pops in with a bright sunny smile.

  
“Lan Zhan~!” Ying’er chirped as he snuck in.

  
“Ying’er...” Lan Zhan answered back.

  
And he turned to Wei Lian Lian and said coldly. “Leave...”

  
Wei Lian Lian wanted to protest, but was stopped short when she saw the stare that promised even more punishment for her to do and this time a knew disciplinarian would be assigned to punish her. So she left in a huff, angry and embarrassed.

  
Back in the Library Lan Zhan turned his full attention to his Sweetheart and called out-

  
“Ying’er...”

  
The said boy smiled a bright and sunny smile

  
“Lan Zhan I got a present for you!” Ying’er chirped as he raised his arms.

  
In his arms is a tiny ball of feathers, it moved and the next thing Lan Zhan knew is he’s having a staring contest with a White Crane.

  
“It’s a gift for you!” Ying’er said with a big smile as he hands over the Crane to Lan Zhan.

  
Lan Zhan reaches out and takes the White Crane carefully. The Crane had a very Gorgeous Plumage and those Beatiful Silvery Grey eyes like Ying’er’s.

  
“Thank You...” Lan Zhan said as he marvelled at the bird in his hands.

  
The Crane is very calm, not panicking at all.

  
“What are you going to name him?” Ying’er asked happily.

  
Lan Zhan thought of a name for a Moment and said-

  
“Yu Cheng...”

  
“Sincere Rain... a very good name~!” Ying’er smiled brightly and caresses the Crane’s tuft.

  
The Crane Yu Cheng cooed in return, Lan Zhan was about to say something when a Disciple came.

  
“Young Master Lu, you got a Visitor... it’s your Father.” Said the Disciple.

  
Both Ying’er and Lan Zhan steps out of the Library Pavillion and headed to the Sect Leader’s Office.

  
**[SECT LEADER’S OFFICE]**

**  
**Lan QiRen could only stare at the Two Tailed Black Cat sitting on the Table...

  
“This is breaking the Rules!” Lan QiRen Cried.

  
“It’s not breaking the Rules when this Garden Destroyer, also a Fish Stealer is a Cat Spirit.” Zhou Zhou said nonchalantly glaring down at the shamed Cat.

  
The Said Cat can only look down in shame. Lan QiRen and QingHeng-jun can only stare because the Master shamed the Cat Spirit.

  
“Myaaaa!” _“I said I was sorry...”_ The Cat meowed like a whining child.

  
“Hmph...” PeiZhou harrumphed and drinks his tea.

  
“Miiii! Myaaa! Myaaa~!” _“Come On Pretty Kitty Don’t Be Mad~!”_ The Cat mewed shamelessly.

  
“....” PeiZhou set down his cup of tea back in the table.

  
Lan QiRen and QingHeng-jun could only stare as Master PeiZou grabbed the Cat Spirit by the Neck and chucked a Spirit Bell on the Cat Spirit’s Neck.

  
“Mya! Mii Mii! Myaaa!” _“Pretty Kitty! What Did You Do To Me!?”_ The Cat Meowed pawing the Bell on his neck.

  
“That will teach you a lesson you insolent cat.” PeiZhou grunted. “You will serve as my son’s Spirit Cat, you will do anything he says. Disobey and you will walk to King Yama’s Hall.”

  
Before anyone could say anything the Door Slids open and both Lan Zhan with a Crane in his arms and Ying’er enters.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_

_  
_ ** QUESTION ** **:**

**  
1*)** What do you want to happen next? Waterborne Abyss is often used, here is something Different: (Choose 1 only one)

  
 **A*)** Fieldtrip To Yiling for Night Hunting (Gets Lost In The Bamboo Forest and meet Ying’er’s Uncle and one of his Teachers and a One Haggard Mother Cat)

 **B*)** Fieldtrip To Dusk Creek in Qishan (And Meet The XuanWu by Accident)

 **C*)** Fieldtrip To Phoenix Mountain (No Flaming Bird in there only Fancy Peacocks)

 **D*)** Fieldtrip To Yunmeng Rivers (Caution! Water is everywhere and so does the Pretty Floating Flowers)

 **E*)** Fieldtrip To QingHe Forest (If You Got Lost You’re On Your Own!)

 **  
2*)** WangXian Alone Time?

  
 **A*)** Hell Yass! (Mama Cat Is Busy Dealing with two Big Babies at Home.)

 **B*)** Hell Noh! (Focus on Night Hunt!)


End file.
